Imagine U and Me
by Skins1404
Summary: Rachel Berry, famosa diva de Broadway a punto de casarse con su mejor amigo y novio, Finn. Quinn Fabray, organizadora de grandes eventos en Nueva York. ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?
1. Rachel Berry

Todos corrían de un lado para otro, mi papi lloraba de la emoción mientras que mi papa me sonreía. Unos gritaban donde debían de acomodarse las cosas, otros me arreglaban el cabello y ponían maquillaje. Mi mejor amiga me ayudaba a ponerme el vestido y de pronto todos se quedaron en silencio. Me mire al espejo y sonreí, ahí estaba. Rachel Barbra Berry me miraba desde el otro lado del espejo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aquella diva de Broadway que todos admiraban y querían, idola de muchos jóvenes por la corta carrera pero sus grandes logros. Todos conocían la historia de la diva, nacida en Lima, Ohio. Hija de padres gays que alquilaron un vientre para poder tener a su pequeña diva. Sufrió ofensas, humillaciones y miles de granizados en la cara. Cuando tenia 16 años conocía a su madre biológica pero su relación no funciono, cosa que puso muy mal a la diva. Lucho y lucho hasta que pudo salir de esa pequeña ciudad para poder estudiar en NYADA. Una de las mejores universidades de Nueva York, su ciudad. Protagonizo una de las mejores obras, _Spring Awakening_. Después de esa obra toda mejoro, era reconocida y famosa. Su mama después de unos años la volvió a buscar y ahora su relación era muy buena. Pero sobre todo tenía a alguien que la quería y que ella quería, Finn. Ellos fueron siempre los mejores amigos en la secundaria, el la defendía de todos los que la molestaban aunque él también se ganaba alguno que otro granizado. Ella lo quería y le agradecía de corazón que después de tanto tiempo estuviera esperándolo justo frente en el altar. Si, Rachel Barbra Berry se casaba.

- Estas hermosa hija – su papi la abrazo y comenzó de nuevo a llorar

- No llores, papi. Me vas hacer llorar a mi y el maquillaje – sonrió nerviosa

- Tienes razón, lo siento – la abrazo de nuevo y beso su mejilla

- Estar hermosa, Rach – dijo su mejor amiga, Brittany, la abrazo y comenzó a llorar – estoy tan emocionada que te cases – la abrazo mas fuerte y suspiro – Lord Tubbington quería venir pero no pudo, te mando muchos regalos – sonreí, así era su mejor amiga. De vez en cuando su imaginación volaba demasiado. Pero había aprendido a solo sonreír con sus comentarios – te quiero – de nuevo la abrazo

- Yo también te quiero

- Hija, el carro nos espera – nos separamos

- Nos vemos en la iglesia, Rach. – sin decir mas salió. Después de unos segundos ella la siguió pero subió a un carro diferente, sus papas iban justo enfrente de ella.

- ¿te acuerdas el día que nos casamos? – mi papa tomo de la mano a mi papi y ambos sonrieron - ¿te hemos contado eso? – negué, siempre me gustaba que me contaran sus historias – el día que nos íbamos a casar yo estaba sumamente nervioso, no sabia si estaba listo para ese gran paso. Sabía que tu padre me estaría esperando frente a ese juez con todos nuestros amigos cercanos y familias. Recuerdo que el chofer del taxi me miraba, yo a él lo miraba nervioso y abría la boca para poder decir "¡pare este coche!". Pero no, solo sonreí y supe que estaba listo, que con tu padre todo estaría bien – sonreí - ¿tu estas segura? – esa pregunta me saco un poco de contexto y lo mire confundida pero no dije nada. Después de esa pregunta me comencé a poner nerviosa y lo único que supe hacer fue gritar

- ¡pare el carro! – el chofer freno y mis padres me miraron – tengo que usar el baño – ambos rieron y baje corriendo para usar el baño de uno de los locales que estaba en esa calle.


	2. Quinn Fabray

La luz entraba por mi ventana, llegaba justo a donde estaba mi rostro. Me levante sin muchos ánimos y fui a darme una ducha. Al salir me mire al espejo y suspire, Quinn Fabray necesitaba un descanso. La vida de Nueva York era muy movida, eventos por aquí y por allá que tenía que organizar. Eventos que organizaba junto con su madre desde los 17 años, después de dar a luz a Beth. Ella había quedado embarazada a los 16 del mejor amigo de su novio, Noah Puckerman. Sabia que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien pero eso no le importo, estaba tomada y necesitaba sentirse querida pero sobre todo perfecta. Después de que supo que estaba embarazada trato de convencer a su aun novio que él era el padre, era tan idiota que creyó haberla embarazado por medio de un jacuzzi. Todo se complico y sus padres se enteraron, al igual que su novio se entero que él bebe no era de él. Desde ese momento todo fue de mal en peor, su papa la corrió de la casa, su novio la termino y se quedo completamente sola. Pero todo fue mejorando después de que dios a luz a Beth, su mama la acepto de nuevo a su casa y por decisión propia dio en adopción a la bebe. Pero ella nunca se alejó de la niña, siempre estuvo en sus momentos importantes. Shelby la había dejado acercarse a ella, sabia que algún día se arrepentiría por no estar con Beth como ella cuando se alejó por completo de su hija Rachel cuando la dio en adopción con una pareja gay. Así que no pude resistirme y me quede en la vida de mi hija. Y ahí estaba, mirándose al espejo porque tendría el día más agotador del año. La hija mayor de Shelby se casaba y ella tenía toda la carga del evento. Salí del baño y comencé arreglarme, de nuevo me mire al espejo y sonreí.

- Quinnie – grito una joven y me abrazo

- San ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, vine ayudarte a preparar la ansiosa boda de la diva de broadway – reímos

- Que no te escuche Shelby. Puede llegar a ser sumamente defensora de sus hijas – subimos a mi carro

- ¿ya la conociste entonces?

- No, solo la sigo conociendo por fotos aunque Beth la adora. Se la pasa hablando de su hermana la diva de Broadway

- ¿celosa?

- ¡claro que no! No seas idiota, Beth es mi hija y siempre me amara

- Pero quisieras que hablara de ti como de ella

- Bueno, ser organizadora de bodas no es igual de emocionante que ser una diva de Broadway – me encogí de hombros

- No entiendo porque no la conoces – susurro – Beth tiene 7 años con Shelby y nunca la haz visto en persona

- Recuerda que ellas no tenían comunicación, casi hasta que Beth cumplió los 4 años comenzaron a frecuentarse

- Da lo mismo, son muchos años

- Digamos que no a habido oportunidades

- ¿los cumpleaños de la niña?

- Siempre los festejaba aparte con ella

- ¡claro! La diva necesita privacidad – dijo riendo, suspire. Santana siempre criticaba a la hija de Shelby, y mas cuando la rubia tenia algo que ver – para mi, que se cree demasiado importante como para dejar que una simple mortal como tu o como yo la veamos – reí

- Ya déjalo, S. Mejor ayúdame a empezar todo esto – dije bajando del carro, mire el lugar y sonreí. Aquella catedral siempre me había gustado, era hermosa. Además de que su diseño neogótico era espectacular. Construida con mármol blanco, las ventanas estaban hechas por Chartres, Birmingham y Boston. El altar de San Miguel y San Luis fue diseñado por Tiffany & Co. Podría ponerme a contar toda la historia de esa catedral pero no tenia tiempo, tenia que comenzar a dar ordenes.

- No entiendo, se casa aquí y la fiesta es el Four Seassons. La fiesta podría ser en el Palace Hotel

- Son cosas de divas, Santana – entramos y vi a mi mama dando ordenes

- ¿se te pegaron las sabanas? – dijo sonriendo, la abrase y reí

- ¿Cómo va todo?

- Bien, solo faltan las flores pero Shelby dijo claramente que quería que tu te encargaras de eso – bufe

- A veces me pregunto si estará loca – rio y me dio un empujoncito

- ¡corre! O Santana comenzara a ponerse a gritar como loca – y así fue, después de 5 segundos mi amiga comenzó a regañar a todo aquel que tocara lo que no correspondía.

Todo iba como lo había planeado, las flores estaban en su lugar al igual que todos y cada una de las cosas. Todo estaba hermoso y sonreí con nostalgia. A mi me encantaría casarme en una iglesia, ver a esa persona que me ame en el altar o porque no, yo esperarla a ella en el altar. Si, Quinn Fabray es gay. Después de que nació Beth me di cuenta de que las mujeres me llamaban la atención, hui durante un tiempo de eso. ¿Por qué no podía ser "normal"? seguro que Russel el día que se enterara le gritaría cosas como "enferma" "sucia" "demente". Pero eso a mi me dejo de importar mucho, cuando acepte lo que era y mi mama me dio todo el apoyo del mundo. Mi mama era mi apoyo, era la que me daba fuerza en todo igual que Santana, en verdad se los agradecía. Me senté un momento para descansar, cerré los ojos pero un grito me saco de mi nube.

- Deja tu nube y ve arreglarte que acuérdate que Shelby te quiere ahí

- No se para que quiere que vaya, yo no conozco a Rachel

- Pues hoy, mi querida rubia. Si la conocerás, además de que eres la organizadora de la boda. Y no de cualquiera, nada mas y nada menos que de Rachel gnomo Berry – rio, Santana era imposible. Me tomo del brazo y me llevo a mi departamento, tenia que estar presentable para la diva.

Después de un par de horas estaba de nuevo frente al espejo, completamente diferente a como estaba en la mañana. Ahora tenia puesto un vestido crema, largo, strapple, una bolsa de mano un poco mas oscura que el vestido y un collar que me había regalado mi mama cuando cumplí veinte. Un maquillaje ligero y los labios rojos. Los tacones no importaban mucho pues el vestido los tapaba completamente pero decidí que fueran un tono casi igual que todo lo que traía puesto el problema era mi cabello. Hacia un par de meses lo había cortado mas arriba de mi hombro, eso me limitaba completamente. Decidí dejarlo sin peinarlo, completamente rebelde, sonreí.

- Odio que seas tan perfecta y hasta despeinada te veas sexi – Santana me empujo a un lado y se vio al espejo – pero no serás la sensación de la noche, yo soy mucho mas sexi – reí – tendré a todos babeando por mi

- S, eres lesbiana ¿recuerdas?

- ¡claro! Pero te aseguro que ningún hombre no babeara por mi, además, no importa. Mientras sea famoso y rico, me hare completamente buga – bromeo y reí, definitivamente Santana no tenia arreglo – pero también abra actrices de closet, así que hay de donde escoger – se pinto los labios y sonrió – listo ¿nos vamos?

- Claro – tomamos nuestras cosas.

Al llegar a la iglesia, todos nos miraban, Santana sonreía. No todos los días tenias a famosos mirándote como idiotas. Caminamos hacia donde estaban algunos de nuestros trabajadores para poder terminar de poner unos arreglos que aun no habían llegado pero alguien me detuvo.

- ¡mama! – Beth grito y me abrazo – te ves hermosa – la mire y sonreí. Shelby decidió ponerle un vestido blanco y unos zapatos negros. Se veía hermosa, la cargue y ella comenzó a reír – creo que hoy te conseguirás una princesa – dijo al separarnos, ella sabia que yo era gay. Se lo platique cuando tenia cinco años, después de que me viera besar a una de mis novias. Lo tomo normal, los abuelitos Berry también eran así y no tenia nada de malo.

- ¿crees?

- ¡si! Cuando te cases yo quiero llevarte hasta el altar – reí

- Ok, tu me llevaras al altar

- ¡aquí estas! – Shelby llego corriendo y tomo aire – Quinn, esto esta hermoso y tu señorita no vuelvas a correr así

- Si, mama – dijo enojada

- ¿te gusta? – pregunte para que Beth se fuera despistadamente

- Si, se que le va encantar

- Eso espero

- Hoy la conocerás ya lo veras – busco a Beth y suspiro – esa niña desaparece como por arte de magia – la busco con la mirada hasta que la encontramos, hablaba con un chico alto, demasiado alto diría yo – ven, vamos a presentarte – tomo mi mano y me llevo frente al chico y un joven rubio que me sonrió, vaya que tenia una gran sonría.

- Shelby, justo hablábamos de ti

- ¿nervioso?

- Algo

- No te preocupes, todo va salir bien

- Eso espero – me miro al igual que su amigo, no me quitaba la mirada de encima

- ¡cierto! Ella es Quinn, la mami de Beth – tome sus manos y sonreí – el es Finn y Sam

- Mucho gusto

- El gusto es de nosotros, Beth siempre habla de su mami Quinn – mire a Beth sorprendida

- ¿enserio?

- Si, dice que es la mejor organizadora de fiestas y que cuando se case quiere que tu se la organices

- Bueno, para eso falta mucho ¿verdad?

- Cuando cumpla veintitrés como tu y Rach

- Bueno, no se como le vas hacer si tu no tendrás novio hasta los treinta

- Pero mami

- Pero nada

- Mejor me voy ¡adiós! – dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba una rubia

- Se junta mucho con Rachel ¿verdad? La misma drama queen – rio, lo mire. No sabia que quería decir eso pero no me gusto mucho, lo deje pasar. Mire el reloj y vi que era hora

- Es hora – mire a Finn – tienes que ir entrando – asintió – tu debes ser el padrino – dije mirando al rubio – deberías de ir con el de una vez – asintieron y se metieron a la catedral

- ¿puedes ir con Beth? Necesito ver a Rachel antes de que entre

- Esta bien – busque a la niña y vi que caminaba de la mano con la misma rubia

- ¡hola! Beth me dijo que tu eres su mama Quinn – me abrazo y beso mi mejilla – mucho gusto, desde hace mucho queremos conocerte – sonreí – Shelby, la diva quiere verte antes de entrar

- Si, ya iba para allá – me miro

- No te preocupes, yo la cuido – sonrió

- Ahora nos vemos – vi como se alejo y vi como la rubia me miraba un poco intensa

- ¿pasa algo?

- No, Lord Tubbington tenia razón

- ¿en que?

- No podrá resistirse – sonrió, sin decir mas nos dejo a mi hija y a mi sola

- ¿Quién es lord ese?

- Su gato – rio – vamos, mama – tomo mi mano y nos sentamos hasta enfrente. Me senté a lado de Beth pero mi celular comenzó a sonar

- ¿si?

- ¿Quién es el bombón con el que hablabas?

- ¿solo por eso me hablas?

- No, el salón aun no esta listo

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque unos idiotas olvidaron unos centros de mesa

- ¡joder! – susurre y Beth me miro feo – lo siento – sonrió

- Tienes que venir

- Deja que Shelby llegue y vamos al salón

- Ok, te espero – colgamos y espere con ansias que llegara Shelby. Cuando lo hizo me levante rápidamente

- Tengo que irme, surgió un problema

- No te preocupes – sonrió, bese a Beth en la mejilla y sonrió

- Al rato nos vemos, pequeña

- Adiós mami

Todos se levantaron en el momento en el que comencé a caminar para salir de la fila, la marcha nupcial había comenzado. Todos me miraban un poco raro pero no me importo. Camine con urgencia hacia donde estaba Santana que me hacia señas para que me moviera mas rápido pero algo me hizo mirar hacia el pasillo. Donde ya caminaba la novia del brazo de uno de sus padres, de pronto todo se paro. Fueron menos de 10 segundos el tiempo que nuestras miradas chocaron. Rachel era hermosa, se veía hermosa y tenia los ojos mas bonitos que había visto. Ella rompió la conexión y sentí una mano sobre la mía, Santana me jalaba hacia la entrada.


	3. La boda

Todo fue mi rápido, yo caminaba hacia el altar del brazo de mi papa. Cuando por alguna extraña razón tuve la necesidad de mirar hacia un lado. Me tope con la mirada de una joven rubia, su mirada era de un color avellana hermoso y sin saber porque me sentí un poco cohibida. Gire el rostro de nuevo hacia el altar, donde vi a Finn que me sonreía pero la curiosidad fue mas y de nuevo mire hacia donde se suponía que debía de estar esa joven pero ya no estaba nadie. Al llegar al altar mi papa me beso la frente y se alejo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Rachel Barbra Berry ¿aceptas a Finn Hudson como esposo? – había llegado el momento de aceptar estar toda mi vida con Finn, sonreí.

- Si, acepto

- Finn Hudson ¿aceptas a Rachel Barbra Berry como esposa? – el me miro y me regalo una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustaban

- ¡claro que si!

- Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia – mi ahora esposo se acerco y me beso tiernamente

- Te amo – susurro

- Te amo – tomo mi mano, caminamos hacia la gran puerta de la catedral donde nos esperaban nuestras familias y los medios. Claro ellos no podían faltar a la boda de la diva de broadway – espera, debemos de dejar que tomen unas fotos

- ¿enserio?

- Si, por favor. No quiero que digan que soy mal educada – suspiro y asintió, caminamos hacia donde estaban los medios y posamos para unas cuantas fotos

- ¿ya?

- Vámonos – les regale una gran sonrisa y fuimos hacia la limosina que nos esperaba.

No entendía como pudieron olvidar los arreglos de las mesas principales, todos eran unos buenos para nada. Todo, absolutamente todo lo tenia que tener yo. Maneje hasta la florería que teníamos mama y yo desde hace unos años, nos teníamos que independizar un poco de estar comprando a otras tiendas y eso fue lo mejor que se nos ocurrió. Al entrar vi los arreglos en una mesa y sin pensarlo mucho los subí con cuidado a mi carro.

- Pensé que nunca llegaria, Q – grito mi amiga – la diva ya viene para acá

- Pero si después de la boda tenían que irse a tomarse las fotos

- Pues yo no se

- ¡joder! – tome mi teléfono - ¡mama! ¿Cómo que ya vienen? Primero son las fotos, los invitados llegan primero ¿recuerdas?

- Cálmate hija, ya se los dije y ahora van para tomarse las fotos – suspire aliviada – solo fue una confusión.

- Muy bien, te dejo que tengo que ver que este todo en orden

- ¿tienes los arreglos?

- Si, mama

- Ok, nos vemos dentro de un rato

- Adiós – me senté en una de las sillas y suspire, tenia que tranquilizarme

- Relájate, rubia. Todo esta saliendo a la mar de bien, de esto nadie se enterara

- Eso espero, porque todos esperan que la boda de la diva se de lo mejor

- No entiendo porque se caso en una catedral si ella es judía ¿no?

- Shelby me dijo que su novio la convenció de casarse ahí, además uno de sus padres no es judío – me encogí de hombros – son cosas de divas, San – dije un poco molesta – deja de cuestionarme sobre la vida de Rachel cuando ni la conozco ¿ok?

- ¡vaya! Tranquila rubia, no es para que te molestes y mejor hablamos cuando se te baje el carácter – dio media vuelta y comenzó a gritarle a unos trabajadores - ¿sabes? Deberías de tener un poco de sexo – grito y rio

- Estúpida – susurre, cerré los ojos y lo primero que vi fue la mirada de Rachel. _¡Joder Quinn! Deja de pensar en eso _

Después de un rato todos los invitados comenzaron a llegar y tuve que levantarme para ver que todo estaba en orden. Estaba tan cansada que solo quería que se acabara esa tortura e irme a mi casa a descansar pero tenia que quedarme por petición de Shelby.

- Mami – Beth corría hacia mi y me abrazo como si hace mucho que no me veía

- Pequeña ¿Cómo te la estas pasando?

- Aburrida, no hay muchos niños de mi edad – sonreí y la cargue

- Ven, busquemos algún niño de tu edad

- No, mejor busca a mi tía Britt

- ¿tu tía Britt?

- La rubia que te saludo en la iglesia

- ¡oh, la que habla con gatos!

- Si, ella

- Creo que esta muy grande para que hable con gatos ¿no?

- No, Britt es especial igual de Lord Tubbington – sonreí – mira, ahí esta – apunto hacia la rubia que estaba acompañada de el rubio amigo de Finn

- Beth, te estaba buscando – baje a la niña y sonrió – hola de nuevo

- Hola ¿se divierten?

- Si, todo esta hermoso. La diva morirá de la emoción cuando lo vea

- Eso espero

- Esperemos que lleguen, a lo mejor quieren adelantar la luna de miel – el rubio rio de su propio chiste pero a mi en verdad no me había dado nada de risa

- Q, te necesitan en la coci … - miro a Britt y sonrió – na – termino casi con un susurro

- San, ella es Britt. Tía de Beth, supongo que es amiga de Rachel y el es Sam amigo del novio

- Mucho gusto – el rubio se adelanto a Britt y le dio un beso en la mejilla – no sabia que había organizadoras tan sexis en Nueva York – definitivamente era un idiota que solo veía un cuerpo bonito y se emocionaba

- Si, mucho gusto – San no oculto su molestia pero fue re-emplazada con una sonrisa cuando la rubia la abrazo

- ¡hola! Mucho gusto, Beth siempre hablaba de su tía Santana – la latina le sonrió orgullosa a Beth

- Bueno, no muchas niñas tienen tías tan sexis como yo

- Si, sexi. Me viniste a buscar o a ligar

- Pues no veo que te muevas muchos, rubia

- Estoy esperando que te bajes de esa nube

- Idiota

- Yo también te quiero – mire a los dos rubios que miraban nuestra pelea un poco confundidos – nos vemos dentro de un rato - bese la mejilla de mi hija y camine hacia la cocina

- ¡oh dios! Esa rubia es un bombón

- ¡cállate, santana!

- ¿Por qué?

- Te recuerdo que es amiga de Berry

- ¿Berry? ¿desde cuando le dices Berry a la diva?

- Desde que nos paga por hacer su gran boda

- Estas muy rara ¿sabias?

- Si, como tu digas

- Sigo diciendo que necesitas sexo – dijo riendo

- Idiota – no necesitaba sexo, lo que necesitaba era sacarme de la cabeza aquella mirada chocolate de la cabeza.

Todo estaba hermoso, era justo como yo había siempre soñado casarme. Mi mama había tenido razón en decir que Quinn, la mama de Beth, podría hacerse cargo de todo el evento. Ellas dos no se conocían, solo sabia que la joven y su mama organizaban muchos eventos importantes pero organizar la boda de Rachel Berry podría hacer que se hicieran con un poco mas de prestigio. Finn tomo su mano con fuerza y entraron al salón, donde todos los esperaban. Hicieron la típica entrada triunfal de los novios para después esperar que todos los felicitaran. Abrazo a cada uno de los invitados pero solo esperaba con ansias el de sus padres y la pequeña Beth.

- Rach – la pequeña estrella la abrazo – te ves hermosa

- Tu también, estrellita

- Yo siempre, pero hoy me ganaste tu – reí

- ¡vaya! Eres modesta ¿verdad?

- Creo que a eso se le llama gen Fabray con un poco de Berry – dijo una joven morocha, claramente se veía que era latina

- Rach, ella es mi tía San

- ¡oh! Mucho gusto, la estrellita siempre habla de ustedes

- Si, ya nos dijeron mucho eso

- ¿Dónde esta mi mami, tía?

- Esta ocupada en la cocina pero yo que tu, no iba. Parece que se levanto de malas

- ¿mi mami de malas? – la latina asintió – la hiciste enojar ¿verdad?

- Oye enana, a mi no me eches la culpa de que tu mama este frustrada – mire sorprendida a la latina, ¿Cómo le decía eso a una niña? – se nota que eres hija de la rubia, igual de desesperante – me miro y sonrió – felicidades Berry

- Gracias – dio media vuelta sin decir una palabra mas –

- Luego dicen que la dramática soy yo – susurro la niña – me voy a buscar a la tía Britt – asentí, cuando la niña desapareció vi a mis padres y los abrase

- Felicidades hija

- Gracias papi

- Estamos tan orgullosos de ti – no pude mas y los abrase

- Los quiero

- Si, pero no llores que el maquillaje se te corre – reí – mira, ahí viene Shelby

- ¡oh, hija! Felicidades

- Gracias, mama – me abrazo y suspiro – espero que seas muy feliz con Finn

- Lo seré – sonrió

- ¿han visto a Quinn? – todos negamos, suspiro – parece que se empeña en no conocerte

- Eso parece

- Bueno, iré a buscarla. Nos vemos dentro de un rato – se despidió.

Después de un rato mis papas me dejaron con Finn a solas. Comenzó la música, tuvimos que bailar nuestro primer baile juntos como marido y mujer. No sabia porque estaba un poco nerviosa, miraba hacia cualquier lugar del salón solo para tratar de encontrar a aquella joven rubia que había visto en la catedral. Me separe un poco de Finn para poder ir por algo de tomar cuando de pronto el anillo cayo dentro del ponche que habían preparado. Tome la cuchara y trate de sacarlo pero no podía.

- Fuck! – susurre

- ¿puedo ayudarte? – una voz me hizo voltear rápidamente y me tope con aquella mirada avellana

- No, gracias – sonrió, fue un error que lo hiciera. No podía dejar de ver aquella sonrisa que era perfecta

- Yo venia por algo de tomar – trato de tomar la cuchara pero yo no la deje, me miro y levanto la ceja en forma de desconcierto. Yo conocía ese gesto pero no recordaba de donde

- Lo que pasa es que iba a tomar un poco de ponche y el anillo se cayo – suspire, ella comenzó a reír. Otro error, escuchar su risa era como escuchar ángeles cantar. Aunque no sabia que era mas hermoso, si su risa, sonrisa o su mirada

- ¿probaste con la cuchara? – asentí – bien, solo hay una solución – me tomo de los brazos y me aparto. Cuarto error de la noche, tocarme. Ese leve roce me provoco que mi piel se pusiera chinita – tápame – la mire confundida – con el vestido – asentí. Vigile que no viniera nadie cuando uno de los amigos de Finn se acerco y sonrió.

- _Genial, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Cierto, buscando el anillo de la diva en el ponche – _sonreí, la diva hablaba con un tipo que se había acercado para tomar un poco de la bebida – _¡bingo! – _encontré el anillo y tome la mano de la diva para poner el anillo en su dedo, serví un poco de ponche y se lo di al idiota que parecía estar molestando a Rachel. Cuando se fue me sonrió y fue el primero error de la noche. No podía sacarme de mi cabeza su mirada y ahora mucho menos con su sonrisa

- gracias

- siempre es bueno ayudar a una diva – dije riendo

- bueno, tu conoces mi nombre pero yo no ¿tu eres?

- Mami – Beth grito – tía Santana me esta molestando – suspire

- No le hagas caso, Beth

- Me esta diciendo enana – frunció el ceño y después miro a Rachel - ¡oh! Hola, Rach. Ya conociste por fin a mi mami

- ¿tu mami?

- Si, ella mi mami Quinn – me miro sorprendida

- ¡oh! ¿tu eres Quinn? – asentí – mucho gusto, desde hace mucho quería conocerte. La estrellita siempre habla de ti y decía que quería que nos conociéramos – sonreí

- Bueno, pero una diva siempre esta ocupada. Así que no te preocupes

- Bueno, ya se conocen ahora vamos a que regañes a tía San

- Ok, vamos – mire a la morocha – mucho gusto y bueno, espero volver a verte - _¿enserio dijiste eso Q? fuck! Tienes que componerle _– en casa de Shelby o algún lado

- Si, claro. Adiós

- Adiós

- ¿te gusto Rach? – mire a Beth que sonreía – a mi me gustaría que fuera tu princesa, lo malo es que ya tiene a Finn

- ¿te sientes bien? – toque su frente – parece que estas diciendo incoherencias – dije riendo – ven vamos a regañar a tía Santana.

Después de pelear un rato con Santana por estar diciéndole de cosas a Beth. Me puse a ver si todo estaba en orden, al ver que mi mama estaba pendiente de todo decidí irme de ahí. Estaba cansada de estar de un allá para acá, necesitaba definitivamente un descanso. Me despedí de Beth y Shelby, vi a mi amiga muy entretenida con Britt así que no interrumpí. Maneje hasta mi departamento, entre y me quite el vestido. Fui al baño para desmaquillarme y ponerme mi pijama, entre a la cama y suspire. Cerré los ojos y lo primero que vi de nuevo, fue su mirada pero ahora acompañada de su sonrisa. No paso mucho tiempo para poder caer en los brazos de Morfeo pero siempre pensando en la diva de Broadway.

**Bueno es mi primera historia. Espero que les vaya gustando, estare subiendo capitulos cada tercer dia o dos. Me estoy basando en la pelicula de Imagine You and Me pero con algunos cambios.**


	4. La invitacion

**_La invitación_**

- Buenos días, hija – mi mama entraba a mi departamento con un café en mano

- Buenos días, mama – dije un poco dormida aun, mire el reloj y vi que eran las 9 am - ¿Por qué tu visita tan temprano?

- Quería visitarte, ¿no puedo?

- Claro que si pero no a las 9 am – me recosté en el sillón y suspire – definitivamente necesito unas vacaciones donde me despierte a la 1 pm

- No seas exagerada, casi no hemos trabajado – la mire incrédula

- Estas jugando ¿verdad? Desde hace quince días que se caso la diva tenemos, tenemos cuatro eventos que conseguiste ese mismo día

- Sabias que eso causaría organizar ese evento y lo aceptaste

- Solo lo acepte porque Shelby y Beth me lo pidieron toda una semana

- Bueno, entonces tomate unos días y no trabajes

- Mama, trabajo de los 17 años. No se hacer otra cosa mas que eso ¿Qué pretendes que haga?

- No lo se, ¿ver a Beth?

- La veo todas las semanas

- ¿tener citas? – resople, todos molestaban con lo mismo. Desde hacia casi dos años que no tenia ninguna pareja sentimental. A veces salía y tenia mis aventuras pero estaba cansada de eso, necesitaba a alguien que estuviera conmigo y me amara. No que solo llegara por una noche para al día siguiente desaparecer. Pero durante esos quince días no salía por otra razón, Rachel Berry. Me había obsesionado tanto con su mirada y su sonrisa, y aquel raro escalofrió cuando toque su piel para hacerla a un lado

- Dejen de meterse en eso

- Hija, quieres alguien que te ame pero no sales a conocer gente. Dime como lo vas a encontrar aquí sentada viendo la tele todo el día

- No lo se, mama. A lo mejor un día con tan solo verla me enamoro, no me la saco de la cabeza y se que es imposible que este conmigo

- ¿conociste a alguien?

- No, es un decir – sentí que tomo mis piernas y se sentó debajo de ellas para poder sentarse ella

- Muy bien. Entonces que te parece si vas a la florería y abres – sonrió

- ¡mama! – me queje

- ¡vamos! Se que amas estar entre tantas flores

- Ok, me cambio y nos vamos

- Eres la mejor hija

- Solo porque hago lo que a ti no te gusta – dije irónicamente, rio

- ¡corre! Deja de perder el tiempo

- ¡dios mio! ¿Qué hago yo para merecer esto? – me queje y entre a mi recamara para cambiarme.

La luz entraba por mi ventana y me estire un poco para despertarme. Mire unos segundos hacia el balcón donde veía claramente a Beth jugar con su perro, Arthur. Un pequeño bóxer que era demasiado lindo para no dejarlo pasar a su casa. Seguro que Shelby estaría en casa esperando que viera a mi pequeña hermana porque esta se lo había pedido casi llorando, sonreí. Mi hermana a veces podía llegar a ser la niña mas caprichosa pero yo no me quejaba. Todos decían que tenia el toque Berry "_combinado con Fabray". _Recordé lo que había dicho Santana, yo no conocía mucho a Quinn pero parecía que era un poco como Beth. Claro que se iba a parecer a ella, es su mama. Siempre pensé que Beth se parecía mas a Puck, el papa. A el si lo conocía porque habíamos coincidido en varios eventos de la pequeña, se podría decir que éramos buenos amigos. Pero ahora sabia de donde había sacado aquella belleza sobre natural, Quinn. La rubia era tan perfecta que dolía mirarla verla. Tenia un cuerpo que todo hombre quisiera tener en su cama por la mañana, sus facciones eran finas, su perfecta sonrisa, sus labios, su cabello rebelde que hacia que se viera sexi pero sobre todo su mirada era lo que la hacia mas perfecta, sumándole aquella risa y voz que podía dejarte encantado para toda la vida, sonreí. No, no tenia que estar pensando en eso y menos que es sexi, no debería de importarme si es hermosa o no _¡Dios! ¿Qué demonios me esta pasando? Tengo que dejar de pensar en todas esas idioteces_. Gire y vi a Finn que aun dormía, bese cariñosamente su nariz y despertó.

- Buenos días, dormilón – sonrió y me beso tiernamente para después intensificar un poco el beso, me puse justo encima de el pero me separe – tenemos visitas. Beth juega en el patio, seguro Shelby esta esperándonos – me beso de nuevo

- Buenos días – rio, me levante y comencé a cambiarme. Mire de nuevo hacia el balcón y vi a Sam

- ¿Qué hace aquí Sam?

- Supongo que supo que vendría Shelby – rio

- ¿para que la necesita?

- Digamos que le gusto la rubia, ¿Cómo se llamaba? – se quedo un poco pensativo

- ¿Quinn?

- Si, creo que si. Bueno, el caso es que quiere el numero de teléfono de la rubia y me dijo que yo se lo pidiera pero no, le dije claramente que si quería ese numero se lo pidiera el directamente.

- ¿le gusto Quinn?

- Si, desde que la vio empezó a babear por ella y por la latina – rio – aunque creo que la latina prefiere a las rubias

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Amor, ¿no has hablado con Britt?

- No, desde el día de la boda

- Bueno, entonces que ella te cuente

- ¿Qué me cuente que? – me miro como si fuera obvio, forme una gran O con mi boca y negué - ¿es una broma?

- No, yo las vi junto con Sam

- ¿Dónde?

- En la boda, salimos un rato a platicar y escuchamos unas risas. Ya sabes como es Sam y fue a ver quienes eran – comenzó a reírse de tan solo acordarse – cuando las vio se quedo helado, me acerque y ¡vaya! Que dos mujeres saben divertirse – le avente una almohada para que se callara – obvio las dejamos en paz, porque me lleve a Sam sino se hubiera quedado con ellas – me quede un poco pensativa y el se dio cuenta - ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno, yo podría pedirle el numero a Shelby e invitarla a cenar

- ¿enserio?

- Si, digo. También tengo que conocer a la mami Quinn de Beth ¿no?

- Supongo – sonreí

- Vamos – lo tome de la mano y llegamos a la sala donde nos esperaban.

- ¡hija! ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien ¿y tu?

- También, Beth quería verte pero parece que le interesa mas tu jardín – reímos – mama, me preguntaba si podrías darme el numero de Quinn

- ¿Quinn?

- Si, es que bueno, haremos una cena y quería invitarla. Además es hora de conocer a la famosa mami Quinn de Beth ¿no? – no sabia porque repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, no tenia nada de malo conocerla ¿o si? Además a Beth le caía bien Sam y podría ser su papa, fruncí el ceño, por alguna extraña razón esa idea no me gusto mucho

- Tienes razón – me dio una tarjeta con todos los datos – pero creo que mejor vas a la florería, es mas probable que la encuentres ahí a que te conteste el teléfono

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque después de tu boda ha tenido muchos eventos y para localizarla es un poco difícil porque tiene el numero ocupado casi el 99.99% del día

- Ok, hoy iré a verla - sonreí, después de quinces días la volvería a ver y eso me emocionaba.

El día había estado tranquilo, alguno que otro galán había entrado para comprar rosas a su novia o solo para ligar con ella y poder curarla de "la enfermedad". Idiotas eso eran todos lo que pensaban que ser gay era una "enfermedad". Vi a un señor entrar y comenzó a ver cada una de las flores, parecía que nada le convencía.

- ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

- Si, necesito algo que diga que me perdone. Es la ultima oportunidad que tengo para que me perdone

- Bueno, podría darle unas rosas – apunte hacia donde estaban las rosas, el señor sonrió

- Genial, ¿Qué significan?

- Amor

- Perfecto

- Y fidelidad

- Ok, busquemos otra – le enseñe flor por flor junto con su significado pero ninguna lo convencía. Fui por unas flores que estaban en la parte de atrás, cuando llegue de nuevo a la tienda una voz me saludo

- Hola – gire hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz y quise pellizcarme, miro las flores - ¿estas ocupada? Puedo volver en otro momento si quieres

- No, bueno si, espera ¿ok? – ella asintió y el señor golpeo la ventana desde la parte de fuera

- Señorita ¿Qué flor es su favorita? – Rachel me miro, me encogí de hombros y sonrió

- No lo se, supongo que el lirio – el señor la miro un momento y negó - ¿lleva mucho tiempo aquí?

- Casi media hora pero dime ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- Bueno, no es difícil encontrar a la organizadora de mi boda cuando mi mama es la segunda mama de su hija

- Cierto – deje las flores en el mostrador, nos miramos y no sabia que decir. Comencé arreglar alguna de las flores que había dejado fuera por mostrárselas al cliente, ella me miraba de un lado para otro. Yo no iba hablar, ni siquiera sabia que preguntarle además de que la ultima persona que quería ver era a mi querida "_obsesión". _

- _Diga algo Rachel – _me decía a mi misma, pero por alguna extraña razón no sabia que demonios decir. Solo la veía acomodar las flores con tanta delicadeza que fue imposible no sonreír. Se veía muy tierna y mas por aquel vestido blanco que llevaba, baje mi mirada hacia sus piernas – _perfectas, como ella – _moví un poco mi cabeza como tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, así que sin pensarlo mas hable - ¿Qué tal una cena? – me miro y alzo la ceja como la noche de mi boda – bueno, quiero agradecerte por lo de organizar mi boda y queremos conocerte mas. Eres la mami Quinn de Beth y creo que deberíamos de conocernos ¿no crees? También ira otro amigo, se llama Sam. Es el mejor amigo de Finn y … - vi que me miraba un poco divertida además de que no decía absolutamente nada – pero si no quieres no, digo, seria buena idea pero no importa. Mi mama me dijo que estas sumamente ocupada por los eventos que te salieron después de mi boda

- Acepto – dijo sonriendo

- ¿enserio?

- Si, tengo que conocer a la hermana Rachel de Beth ¿no? – rio, suspire un poco aliviada. Nuestras miradas chocaron y me sonroje un poco, Quinn lograba eso con una mirada.

- Si, esta es la flor con la que me dará la ultima oportunidad – la voz del señor me asusto un poco, había olvidado por completo que estaba ahí. Vi que le pago a Quinn y salió muy orgulloso con un cactus, definitivamente yo no le daría una ultima oportunidad

- Entonces, ¿nos vemos en la noche?

- Si, claro – dije nerviosa – adiós – di media vuelta y casi corría hacia la puerta pero alguien me detuvo. Sabia perfecto que era ella, por el simple echo de que estábamos solo nosotras dos en la florería y porque aquella misma sensación del día de mi boda volvía a repetirse, mire su brazo y me soltó rápidamente.

- Lo siento pero no se donde vives

- ¡oh! Cierto – saque un papel y pluma para apuntar la dirección, cuando lo hice se lo di – nos vemos entonces en la noche

- Claro – sonrió – adiós – la mire rápidamente y camine lo mas rápido que pude. Lejos de aquella sensación de nervios que me daban cuando estaba frente a ella.

- _Se ve muy tierna cuando se pone nerviosa – _reí, no sabia el motivo por el cual se ponía así pero me causaba una gran ternura. Su forma de hablar a mil por hora parecía que podría ponerla en un papel de insoportable pero también la hacia ver sumamente tierna, suspire. Tenía que sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, ella era la hermana de Beth e hija de Shelby. Además estaba casada ¡casada! No podía fijarme en una mujer casada y sumamente heterosexual - ¿Qué podría ser peor? – susurre para mi misma y fue en ese momento que la capte - ¡no! Si apenas la conozco, ¿Cómo demonios voy a estar enamorada de Rachel Berry? – suspire, me tape la cara con las manos, definitivamente estaba jodida.


	5. La cena

**_La cena_**

Estaba sumamente nerviosa, no sabia que demonios ponerme. No podía vestirme demasiado formal para una simple cena pero tampoco podía vestirme tan "normal". Estaba perdida, demasiado perdida así que tuve que recurrir a mi mejor amiga que me miraba divertida. Estaba sentada riéndose de cada uno de mis gestos, eso me estaba sacando de juicio. Le había llamado para que me ayudara y no para que se pusiera a reír porque no sabia que ponerme.

- ¿me vas ayudar o no? – fulmine con la mirada a Santana

- Si, solo que no entiendo la manía de verte bien hoy. Mira que no es nadie del otro mundo, solo es una diva de broadway que te invito a su mansión

- Que chistosa, Santana. Si no vas ayudarme mejor vete – rio y se levanto rápidamente, tomo un pantalón, una playera blanca y mis botas preferidas

- ¡listo! No vas ni muy formal ni muy informal – sonrió. Tome las cosas y comencé a cambiarme

- No se ni porque voy. Debería de quedarme en casa viendo una película o llamar a Beth

- ¡no jodas, Q! vas a una mansión de una diva de broadway y quieres quedarte aquí ¿me estas cargando? Además sigo sin entender porque te pones tan nerviosa, a menos que – parecía que se había dado cuenta - ¡no me jodas! ¿te gusta Berry?

- Ya se, puedes venir conmigo. A lo mejor ella invito a Britt y así se ven otra vez, y no, no me gusta Berry – tenia que cambiar de tema rápidamente y sabia que ese era el punto. Santana había tenido una aventura con aquella rubia el día de la boda pero parecía que había sido mas que eso para ella pero para la rubia no. Ella nunca quería volver a llamar a las chicas con las que pasaba la noche pero por alguna extraña razón sentía la necesidad de mantener contacto con ella, pero la rubia le puso un alto claro. Vi que se entristeció un poco pero rápidamente cambio a una mirada fría –

- Ella claramente me dijo que no era gay y que solo fui su "experimento". No tengo nada mas que hablar con ella y tampoco quiero verla

- ¿segura? Porque a mi me parece que en verdad te afecto que te dijera todo eso

- He sido el experimento de muchas, ¿Qué tiene de diferente ella?

- Eso mismo pregúntatelo a ti misma – tome mis cosas y la deje en mi departamento pensativa antes de que dijera algo más de la diva.

Caminaba de un lado para otro, todo tenia que estar a la mar de bien. La comida debía de estar en su punto exacto, había echo un poco de comida vegana y normal para los demás. Desde hacia mucho tiempo que era vegana pero no sabia que le gustaba a Quinn. Fue una estúpida en no preguntarle que le gustaría de cenar pero eso no se le pregunta a sus invitados ¿o si? Sentí unos brazos en mi cintura y me asuste, Finn me miraba sonriente.

- Tranquila, todo va estar bien

- ¿y si no le gusta la comida? – susurre preocupada – a lo mejor y no come comida de este tipo. No se que hare cuando me diga que no le gusta la carne ni la comida vegana, tenia que haberle preguntado a mi mama. Ella si la conoce y de seguro le ha dado de comer mas veces en su casa y … - no me dejo terminar de hablar porque me beso, se lo respondí pero lo aleje – la comida, se quema – rio y fui a mover un poco la comida

- No entiendo porque tu hiciste de comer, tenemos un chef en la casa y tu

- Déjame, quiero que todo sea perfecto

- ¿Por qué tanto intereses?

- Es la mama de Beth y quiero conocerla

- Claro, por cierto. Sam esta mas que agradecido contigo por lo de la cena, dice que siempre te amara – rio, fruncí el ceño, me había olvidado por completo de Sam - ¿pasa algo?

- No, claro que no – alguien llamo a la puerta y brinque

- Yo voy, tu termina aquí

- Gracias

No tarde mucho en salir, solo apague la estufa y me arregle un poco el cabello. Salí hacia la sala donde Finn hablaba con Quinn, ambos esperándome. Sin pensarlo sonreí, se veía sumamente tierna con los brazos atrás, con un ramo de flores que no conocía, mientras hablaba con Finn. No pude dejar de verla de un rato, se veía sumamente bien con esos pantalones pegados a su cuerpo y esa playera, moví la cabeza, tenia que dejar de pensar en eso. Al verme llegar sonrió y saco las flores de atrás.

- Hey! Traje esto y eso – apunto las flores y una botella que tenia en sus manos Finn

- No tenias porque – nos miramos fijamente durante unos segundos hasta que tuve que moverme para saber que estaba viva

- Bueno, pasemos a sentarnos

- Yo pondré las flores en agua

Y ahí estaba, con el esposo de Rachel Berry. Sentada en un seguro carísimo sillón de lujo que solo una diva podría comprarse. Estaba nerviosa, tenia que tranquilizarme. Una cosa es que la diva me llamara la atención, si lo acepto, la diva me llamaba mucho la atención pero no estaba enamorada. Además, ¡esta casada! Por dios, ¿Por qué no me pude fijar en alguien soltero y gay? Vi como Finn se levantaba y traía algunas copas para abrir el vino.

- Gracias – dije tomando una copa

- Rachel pensó que no ibas a venir

- ¿Por qué?

- Pensó que cancelarias porque tienes mucho trabajo – rio – desde que llego de hablar contigo se la ha pasado de diva

- No podía cancelar una cena con la diva de broadway y su esposo – sonrió

- Entonces ¿tienes mucho trabajo?

- Si, desde su boda mi mama consiguió varios eventos

- Cierto, ese día ya no te vi

- Estaba muy cansada y me fui temprano

- ¡vaya! Demasiado temprano, es de mala suerte que alguien se vaya antes que los novios ¿no? – rio de nuevo, parecía que era una persona muy risueña – y bueno, platícame de ti. No estas casada ¿verdad?

- No

- ¿piensas hacerlo algún día?

- Si, algún día

- Me alegro, entonces, ¿tienes novio?

- ¿novio? – comencé a reírme pero me detuve al ver la cara de desconcierto de Finn – lo siento, pensé que Shelby les había dicho o comentado algo

- No entiendo

- Soy gay

- ¿gay?

- Si, lesbiana, me gustan las mujeres para que lo entiendas

- Si, claro que entendí – rio nervioso – bueno, nosotros no sabíamos nada

- ¿te molesta?

- No, claro que no. Mis suegros son gays ¿recuerdas? Además de que tengo un medio hermano gay

- ¿enserio?

- Si – dijo orgulloso – bueno, no somos hermanos, hermanos. Digamos que mi mama se caso con un señor que tenia un hijo y bueno, es gay

- ¡vaya! Es raro

- ¿Qué?

- Que no te hayas opuesto a tener un hermano gay

- ¡claro que me negué! Al principio me importaba mucho el que dirán y estaba sumamente enojado porque eso bajaba mi categoría en la escuela. Pero aprendí a defenderlo, el es mi familia y la verdad me siento muy orgulloso de el – sonreí, Finn era buena persona. Alguien llamo a la puerta y se levanto para ir abrir, y ahí estaba, el rubio sonrisa de guasón.

- ¡oh! Sam que bueno que llegas, la comida esta lista

- Genial – pero sin hacer mucho caso de ella camino hacia mi y sonrió – hola, me alegro de verte de nuevo

- Quisiera decir lo mismo que tu – rio

- Sam – los tres miramos a la diva que le había hablado en un tono molesto – a la mesa ¡ya!

- Y ahí esta, la drama queen de la familia Berry – susurro para que solo yo lo escuchara.

La cena iba bien, hablábamos de cualquier cosa aunque Quinn a veces solo escuchaba como hablaba y hablaba de broadway. Mientras que Sam me molestaba y Finn me defendía, suspire. Eso se suponía que estaba bien pero en verdad quería que ella hablara mas y se abriera a nosotros, quería conocer, tenia que conocerla.

- No entiendo como no se conocían de antes – soltó Sam – digo, la rubia es mama de Beth y tu hija de Shelby

- Bueno, digamos que nunca se dio la oportunidad ¿verdad? – Quinn se dirigió a mi y asentí

- Yo siempre festejo los cumpleaños de Beth aparte y nunca coincidimos en ningún festival

- Pero conoces a Puck ¿no?

- Si, a el siempre lo veía en todos lados con Beth

- Además de que Rachel es una diva y no deberían de verla con simple mortales – todos rieron

- Mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿Cómo vas con aquella morocha de hace unas semanas?

- ¿enserio? – rio – tu sabes que yo soy tío de una sola noche y adiós. Pero hablando de eso quiero preguntarles algo

- ¿Qué?

- Sexo después del matrimonio ¿mejor o peor? – todos comenzamos a reír y mas Finn

- No puedo creer que hayas preguntado eso – tomo mi mano y la acaricio

- ¿Qué? Todas las mujeres con las que he estado dicen que es mejor, vamos, responde diva

- Pues debes de casarte para saber eso

- Sabes que eso es casi imposible

- Bueno, deberías de buscar a alguien – dije sonriendo, sin querer mire a Quinn que sonrió

- Yo no soy para una persona y lo sabes, yo me acuesto con las que puedo

- Eres un cínico – rio – digamos que soy un maestro del Kama Sutra – miro a Quinn que solo reía con nuestra conversación

- Creo que mejor deberíamos de sacar el pudin

- Bueno, pero puedes cambiar con la chica perfecta

- ¿y como se sabe eso?

- Bueno, simplemente te sientes a gusto, cómoda, sabes que ahí es el lugar donde quieres estar

- Si, yo apoyo eso – dijo Finn y le sonreí

- Yo igual

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo – mire a Quinn sorprendida, no había hablado en casi toda la noche pero ahí estaba dándome la contra - Yo creo que lo sabes inmediatamente.  
En cuanto tus ojos se cruzan con los de esa persona. Entonces todo lo que ocurre desde ese momento, sólo prueba que estabas en lo cierto desde el primer momento. Cuando de repente te das cuenta de que estabas incompleta y que ahora ya no lo estás.

- Si, también me inclino un poco mas por eso – fruncí el ceño

- No, no estoy de acuerdo. Porque entonces estas diciendo que la persona que no siente eso estará incompleta toda la vida

- No, no me estas entendiendo

- ¿Quién quiere pudin? – Finn se levanto rápidamente, sabia que si no me detenían se iba a convertir en una pelea por saber quien tenía la razón pero más porque sabía que eso era cierto pero no lo había sentido con Finn.

Después de aquella charla ambas estuvimos un poco incomodas. Era una idiota por ponerme a debatir con la diva de broadway y en su casa, suspire. Al terminar el pudin ella se disculpo y fue al baño, yo camine hacia la sala mientras los dos amigos platicaban. Era obvio que nadie sabia que yo era gay, no me molestaba que Shelby no les dijera pues siempre había dicho que era cosa mía y de nadie mas. Lo que me molestaba un poco era que parecía que Rachel quería emparejarme con Sam a como diera lugar, eso no me gustaba para nada. Cuando llegue a la sala mire hacia el jardín y una pequeña terraza, me asome un poco y vi que había unas escaleras para subir desde ahí. Sin decir nada subí y vi el paisaje, era hermoso. No podría decir que se veía media ciudad porque no lo era, pero el jardín de la diva era inmenso y se veía realmente hermoso. No sabia como había podido escoger aquel hotel lujoso contra su propio jardín.

- Hey! Aquí estas – Rachel subía las escaleras con una manta encima de ella, miro hacia donde yo estaba mirando y sonrió – es hermoso ¿verdad?

- Si, no entiendo porque preferiste casarte en ese hotel que aquí. Yo definitivamente prefiero mil veces esto que eso pero supongo que son cosas de divas

- Digamos que no quería que los medios entraran aquí. Mi casa es como lo único privado que tengo – susurro

- Pensé que te gustaba todo eso de la prensa

- Bueno, es parte de mi carrera pero a veces llega a cansar que estén atrás de ti todo el tiempo – miramos un rato mas el paisaje y suspiro – a Finn nunca le ha gusto subir aquí

- ¿Por qué?

- Dice que no se siente lo suficiente deprimido para subir hasta aquí y ver que todo es tan frágil

- ¡vaya! – reí – eso si es dramático

- ¡lo se! Me da miedo que me quiera quitar mi puesto de drama queen

- Por lo que he escuchado no – sonreí

- Yo lo siento por lo de la cena, digamos que no tolero mucho que me contradigan – la mire y reí

- Eso supuse – me miro y se acerco a mi

- Hace mucho frio ¿no? – abrió sus brazos para poder taparme pero fue mala idea. Quedamos sumamente cerca, puso sus brazos en mis hombros y nos miramos a los ojos. Si, lo que yo había dicho era verdad. Era imposible seguir negándolo cuando lo tenia justo frente a mis ojos. Desde el primer momento que cruce la mirada con Rachel Berry supe que estaba completa y profundamente enamorada de ella, suspire.

- Hey! ¿Qué hacen? – Finn grito desde abajo y nos asomamos - ¿están deprimidas? – rio y negamos – bien, Sam quiere jugar a sus juegos idiotas pero yo quiero que se vaya – reímos

- Ahora bajamos, amor – grito Rachel, miro y sonreí. Además de estar enamorada de ella estaba jodida, tuve que haberme enamorado de cualquier otra. Santana hubiera sido mejor que ella, pero no, tenia que enamorarme de una diva.

- Creo que mejor me voy, así Sam también se va

- Supongo

- ¿bajamos? – asintió y fuimos hacia la sala – creo que ya me voy

- Perfecto, entonces me voy contigo y te llevo a tu casa – sonreí, definitivamente me divertiría un rato con el tratando de ligarme

- Genial – tome mis cosas y caminamos hacia la entrada – estuvo genial la cena, Rachel. Finn gracias por le pudin – rio

- Bueno, vámonos – me despedí de la mano con Finn y cuando llegue a Rachel bese su mejilla

- Luego nos vemos

- Seguro – susurro.

Y ahí estaba yo, viendo como se iba con Sam mientras que Finn me tomaba de la mano. Completamente perdida por aquel beso en la mejilla que me había dado, algo en mi quería gritarle que no se fuera pero otra estaba tomada de mi mano. No sabia que me pasaba con Quinn pero no podía ser nada bueno para mi matrimonio.

Miraba el camino tratando de saber si aquel rubio enserio me llevaría a mi departamento o solo trataría de propasarse conmigo. Pero la verdad es que seguía un camino demasiado cerca de mi departamento así que no me preocupe, aunque sabia que estaba dando vueltas cerca de un restaurant.

- Entonces ¿A dónde quieres ir? – reí

- A mi departamento

- ¿enserio?

- Si, aunque supongo que deberías de saber que soy gay ¿no? – sonrió

- Algo me dijo Finn pero yo tengo la vacuna ideal para eso

- Típico

- ¿Qué?

- Decir que tienen la vacuna ideal para quitar lo gay aunque no estoy interesada porque estoy interesada en otra persona aunque es complicado

- ¿enserio? ¡vaya! Acabas de romper mis ilusiones de llevarte a la cama

- Ese era el chiste

- Bueno, entonces vayamos por un café y me platicas tu amor – después de unos minutos estábamos sentados esperando nuestro café – así que platícame

- No es nada del otro mundo

- Bueno, ¿Por qué es complicado?

- Nunca te has interesado en alguien que ya esta con alguien mas – el solo sonrió pero no dijo nada, una mesera dejo nuestros cafés

- Si

- ¿Qué haces?

- Me las tiro – comencé a reír – ellas buscan alguien que las complazca, que las haga sentir vivas de nuevo. Ya sus problemas de pareja no son míos, así que, yo solo las hago disfrutar, ¿tu que piensas?

- Que nadie debería de destruir las relaciones de los demás, este complicada o no, nadie se merece eso – dije completamente seria, mire hacia la calle y suspire. Tenia que alejarme de ella por completo si no quería hacer una estupidez – tengo que irme

- ¿en tu casa o la mía? – reí, definitivamente el rubio era un idiota.

Al llegar a mi departamento me metí en mi cama, no tenia ganas de nada. Solo quería dormir y olvidarme por completo de lo que había descubierto esa noche. Tenia ganas de llorar y lo hice, tenia que alejarme de Rachel a como diera lugar. Yo no podía destruir una relación y menos un matrimonio, no eso nunca.


	6. Una serie de eventos desafortunados

**_Una serie de eventos desafortunados_**

- ¿me estas jodiendo? – el grito de Santana asusto a varias personas que caminaban por el parque

- ¡baja la voz!

- ¿Cómo quieres que baje la voz? Me estas diciendo que te enamoraste de la gnomo – la mire duramente – ok, perdón, Rachel

- No quiero que todos se enteren, Santana. La verdad no se ni porque te lo conté

- ¿Cómo que no sabes porque? Soy tu mejor amiga ¿a quien mas se lo podrías contar?

- Tienes razón

- Siempre la tengo –suspire, había dudado tanto en decirle a Santana. Había pasado mas de una semana desde aquella cena y desde que me había dado cuenta que amaba a la diva pero parecía que si lo decía en voz alta no habría marcha atrás – ven – tomo mi mano y me llevo a una banca

- No se que hacer, San. Esto me esta volviendo loca, tengo tantas ganas de ir a su casa con cualquier excusa estúpida. Incluso llegar con Beth en manos para decirle que tenia ganas de verlas y pasar un rato con juntas. Pero por otro lado no quiero saber nada de ella, ni siquiera por paparazzis. Irme a un país donde nadie la conozca y encontrar el amor mientras ella esta aquí felizmente casada

- ¡oh dios! Estas completamente jodida ¿lo sabias? – la mire confundida – nunca te había escuchado decir tanta cursilería junta en mi vida y eso que yo soy tu mejor amiga

- Eres un idiota, mejor dime que hacer

- Creo que lo sabes ¿no? Ella esta casada y además es completamente buga. Además ¡esta casada! – grito – y para acabarla es una diva de broadway ¿ves algún futuro en eso? en el medio siempre están señalando a la gente por lo que es y muchas veces hasta pierden fama por decir lo que piensan. En el hipotético caso de que tu estuvieras con ella ¿te gustaría estar acechada por paparazzis todo el día? – negué – y te aseguro que a ella tampoco, creo que todos deberíamos de tener una vida privada – ella tenia razón, Rachel se lo había dicho el día de aquella cena, estaba cansada de los medios y de que no la dejaran vivir su vida en paz.

- Cierto – baje la mirada y comencé a jugar con mis manos, Santana tomo mi barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos

- Lo mejor es que la olvides

- ¿estarás conmigo?

- Siempre rubia

Caminar de la mano con Finn por el Central Park era una de las cosas que mas me gustaba hacer cuando no era la diva de broadway. Cuando nadie le importaba si salía a correr, comer, cenar, desayunar o hacer cualquier idiotez que se me ocurriera. Pero eso se había acabado, cada paso que daba, cada paso que salía en la portada de todas las revistas del país. "_Rachel Berry con su esposo" "Rachel Berry se casa" "Rachel Berry embarazada" _suspire. El día que vi la portada donde decían que estaba embarazada Finn grito de la emoción para después reclamarme porque no le había dicho. Fue tan difícil decirle que era una mentira, estaba tan contento de imaginarse eso que me dolía borrar su sonrisa. Ahora caminaba de la mano con Finn y veía a miles de paparazzis detrás de ella.

- ¿iras a la presentación de Beth? – la voz de Finn hizo que me bajara de mi nube

- Si, muero por verla bailar y cantar

- Seguro que lo hace bien. Ella será la sucesora de Rachel Berry – dijo riendo

- Seguro que si, tiene el gen Berry hasta las entrañas

- Bueno, conociendo ya un poco a Quinn diría que también tiene el gen Fabray – y ahí estaba, el nombre de Quinn a la luz. Desde hacia mas de una semana que no sabia nada de ella y moría de ganas por ir a buscarla a la florería. Llamar a Sam y preguntarle por la dirección de su departamento, suspire. Desde el día de la cena no había dejado de pensar en ella, su sonrisa, su mirada. Y cuando lograba cambiar de tema un poco en mi mente Finn siempre sacaba a relucir su nombre.

- Si, eso parece – mire a mi esposo durante un rato, tenia que saber si Sam había logrado meterla en su cama - ¿has hablado con Sam?

- Si ¿Por qué?

- ¿ha visto a Quinn?

- ¿Quinn? No, para nada. Creo que Quinn fue clara con el – suspire aliviada

- ¡vaya! Primera mujer que se le resiste

- Bueno, siempre se le va resistir porque a la rubia no le gustan los hombres – me detuve en seco, no entendía. ¿Qué quería decir Finn con eso? el joven al darse cuenta de que la diva se había quedado atrás camino hacia ella y la miro confundido

- ¿no le gustan los hombres?

- No, el día de la cena me dijo que es gay - _¡oh dios! Quinn es gay, tengo que hablar con mi mama. Esto no es cierto, no puede ser- _¿amor? – su voz de nuevo me bajo de mi nube

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿estas bien?

- Si, solo me sorprendí un poco – rio –

- Si, yo también me quede así cuando me lo dijo – miro hacia un punto detrás de mi y sonrió – hablando del rey de roma, mira – gire y ahí estaba. Quinn hablaba con la latina que molestaba a Beth diciéndole enana. Parecía que estaba un poco triste, camine hacia ella pero me detuve de nuevo en seco. Santana la tomo de la barbilla para que se miraran a los ojos, _¡la va besar! No, tengo que hacer algo ¡joder! ¿Por qué no quiero que la bese? ¿Qué se sentirá besarla? ¡dios! ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? _De nuevo camine hacia ella, tenia que impedir ese beso.

- ¡Hola! – dije efusivamente, ambas se separaron. Quinn al mirarme se sonrojo y la latina tomo su mano

- Hola ¿paseando con el perro?

- No, con Finn

- Viene siendo lo mismo – ambas rieron y no entendí el chiste de la latina

- Si, claro – susurre - ¿iras a la presentación de Beth?

- ¡claro! No me perderé a mi pequeña estrella cantar y bailar – sonrió, _¡dios! ¿Por qué siempre tiene que sonreírme de esa manera? Pero espera un momento, parece un poco triste y no me mira a los ojos _- ¿y tu?

- Si, también

- ¡Hola, Finn!

- Hey! – mi esposo llego un poco agitado, parecía que había corrido hasta alcanzarme - ¿Cómo estas? Te perdiste desde el día de la cena

- ¡oh, si! Lo siento he estado ocupada con muchos eventos – Finn miro a la latina un poco confundido – te presento a Santana, no se si ya la conocías

- Si, tu estabas con Britt el día de la boda ¿no? – la latina fulmino con la mirada a Finn pero ahora fue la rubia quien apretó su mano - ¡vaya! No sabia que fueran pareja – ambas se miraron y sonrieron, eso sin saber porque me molesto.

- Bueno, entonces mejor vámonos – dije un poco molesta, ambas seguían sonriendo como idiotas y además la latina abrazo a Quinn poniendo su mano en su cintura – no queremos interrumpir – mi mirada estaba justo en ese punto donde su mano subía y bajaba debajo de la playera de la rubia

- No, no somos pareja. La rubia es mi mejor amiga pero ya quisiera esta rubia estar con alguien tan sexi como yo – rio y beso a Quinn cerca de los labios, demasiado cerca a mi parecer. _¡idiota! Si no son nada entonces no debería de besarla tan cerca de los labios, nadie debería de besarla a menos que sea yo. ¡oh dios! Que estoy pensando, ¿Cómo puedo querer besarla? Es la mami Quinn de Beth y una mujer ¡MUJER! Me estoy volviendo loca y si no son nada porque mete su mano debajo de la playera ¡dios! Su piel debe de ser suave pero ¡ok! Tengo que dejar de pensar. _Pero no podía, ver así a la rubia con otra persona me hacia enojar y mucho, tenia que salir de ahí.

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos después – tome de la mano a Finn y nos alejamos antes de que pudieran decir algo.

- _¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? _– fue lo primero que pensé cuando vi que la diva tomaba de la mano a Finn y lo arrastraba. Pero la risa de mi amiga hizo que me saliera un poco de mis pensamientos - ¿de que te ríes?

- Esto es mas complicado de lo que pensé

- ¿de que hablas?

- La diva, estaba celosa - _¿celosa? No, la diva no podía estar celosa ¿o si? ¡dios! Hacia unos minutos había decidió alejarme por completo de ella y ahora estaba replanteármelo de nuevo _

- ¿de que hablas? – necesitaba que mi amiga me lo explicara

- ¿no viste su cara de enojo cuando metí la mano a tu playera y los besos que te di?

- No la mire mucho que digamos - _¡claro que no la iba a mirar! Había decidió ¡ALEJARME! Y sabia que si la miraba a los ojos todo se iría al carajo _

- Pues yo si y te aseguro que estaba completamente celosa. Y puedo asegurarte que cuando llego fue porque pensó que te iba a besar

- Estas loca, primero me dices que me aleje y ahora me dices que

- Que todo se complica porque el hipotético caso ya no es hipotético, Quinn. Ahora sabemos que podría pasar algo pero aquí la pregunta es ¿se arriesgarían las dos por esto?

- No lo se, no creo. Ella me dijo que estaba cansada de la prensa y en el hipotético caso de que fuera cierto que este celosa yo no la obligaría hacer nada que no quisiera. Seguro ella se quedaría con Finn para que nadie hablara de ella – suspire – pero solo es hipotético

- ¡claro! Hipotéticamente hablando – rio – pero hipotéticamente hablando ¿Qué harías?

- Lo que ella me pidiera

- ¿si te dice que te vayas?

- Me voy

- ¿si te dice que te quedes?

- Me quedo

- Y ¿si te dice que te vayas pero que te quedes?

- Me partiré en dos y una parte se quedara, la otra se vendrá conmigo. Aunque supongo que ya estoy partida en dos

- No me digas que te metiste con un hombre – rio – si no, no encuentro la razón por la que estés partida en dos – comencé a reír y le di un pequeño golpe - ¡auch! – grito

- Te recuerdo que tengo una hija y no es obra del espíritu santo

- ¡cierto! Además que no se necesita un hombre para partirse en dos – su risa parecía que se escuchaba en todo Central Park, puse una mano sobre su boca para que se callara

- ¿te vas a dejar de reír? – asintió, quite mi mano y comenzó reírse pero un poco mas bajo

- ¡ya no me reiré! – suspiro – bueno, ahora que sabemos que estas partida en dos explícame lo que querías decir

- No se, San. Te vas a volver a reír si te digo lo que pienso

- Prometo no reírme mas – la mire y vi seriedad en su rostro

- ¿crees en el amor a primera vista? Ese amor con el que lo ves una sola vez a los ojos y te hace sentir completa, que te pierdas en esa mirada profunda, que pienses que no hay nada mas hermoso en el mundo y pienses todo el día en esa mirada. Que tengas la necesidad de hablar con esa persona con una necesidad increíble para conocerla, saber mas de su vida y no solo lo que la gente te cuenta o lo que ves. Donde solo fueron segundos cuando chocaron nuestras miradas y parece que fueron minutos, hasta horas porque no podías dejar de mirarla y que todo se había detenido. No había nadie mas que las dos miradas conectadas. Como si supieras que conoces a esa persona de otra vida o de algún otro lado y por mas que piensas dices "_esto es una estupidez, nunca en mi vida la he visto" _pero sabes que ahí esta. Y que pase lo que pase esa persona ya tendrá algo tuyo aunque no lo sepa – la mire

- Bueno, no lo se, a lo mejor – se quedo un poco pensativa y suspiro, eso era raro. Pensé que comenzaría a reírse y me diría que era una cursi – creo que si

- ¿enserio?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No me vas a decir que soy cursi?

- Eres cursi ¿contenta? – sonreí pero después me puse un poco seria, Santana tenia algo que no me estaba contando y tenia la ligera sospecha de quien era

- Es Britt ¿verdad? – me miro confundida pero después asintió

- Me paso exactamente lo mismo que dijiste pero tu sabes que yo no le tomo importancia a esas cosas

- Así que solo la sedujiste para que cayera en tus brazos y después

- Después me di cuenta que ese día me comporte como una verdadera idiota

- Pues yo te veía muy sonriente aunque creía que era por el alcohol

- Yo también pero cuando amaneció y vi a la rubia en mi cama ¿sabes lo que hice? – negué – sonreí ¡joder! Sonreí Quinn, cosa que nunca hacia. Siempre era despertar a las chavas y decirles adiós prometiendo una llamada que nunca haría. Me levante y le hice el desayuno – comencé a reírme y me pego

- ¡auch!

- Deja de reírte pero ¿Qué paso?

- Todo iba bien, desayunamos, comimos y cenamos juntas. Pero después de la cena comenzaron los mimos y cuando la iba a besar ¡zaz! Se para de repente me dice que se tiene que ir y cuando la vuelvo a ver me dice que la deje en paz que solo fui un experimento – suspiro - ¿sabes lo difícil escuchar eso? miles de mujeres me habían dicho "_solo fue curiosidad". _A mi no me importaba eso, era mejor que ellas me dijeran eso a decir fue solo una noche y punto. Pero con Britt fue diferente, me sentía como si hubiera llegado a casa. Me sentía cómoda haciendo todas esas cursilerías y juro que ese día mi rostro parecía que tenia como orden no quitar esa sonrisa pero como dicen _la persona que te hace sonreír de esa manera es la única que te podrá quitar esa sonrisa. _Y lo comprobé Quinn, nunca en mi vida había sonreído tanto. Si me hubieras hablado ese día diciéndome alguna idiotez no te hubiera dicho nada, te lo aseguro. La busque días enteros ¿desde cuando Santana López se arrastra por una rubia? ¿sabes que es lo peor?

- ¿Qué?

- Que lo creí

- ¿Qué? – no entendía

- Que ella se sentía tan cómoda como yo en mi casa, que las dos estábamos completas y podríamos quedarnos ahí durante días, noches, semanas o meses enteros

- Y yo soy la cursi – dije riendo, me pego y la abrase – a lo mejor eso la asusto Santana. Dime que tu no hubieras corrido después de darte cuenta de eso – se quedo callada – exacto. Además, tu eres abiertamente gay mientras que ella nunca había estado con una mujer. Llegas tu y ¡zaz! Se da cuenta que le gusta una mujer, nosotras mejor que nadie sabemos que eso no se acepta de un día para otro. A mi me costó mucho trabajo aceptar lo que era cuando un día de repente me puse a ver faldas, me acosté con Puck y con muchos otros chicos para sentirme "normal". Mírame ahora, jodidamente enamorada de una diva de broadway – reí – solo dale tiempo ¿ok? Te aseguro que un día llegara a tu casa y te dirá, que te extraña y le volverás hacer el amor como el día de la boda – la latina me abrazo y suspiro

- ¿Por qué nos tuvimos que enamorar de las mujeres mas complicadas? Aunque la diva definitivamente le gana a Britt

- Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

- Yo esperar y tu ir con todo por la diva hasta que te ponga un alto

- ¿crees?

- O podrías alejarte sin arriesgarte – nos paramos y comenzamos a caminar – esa es tu decisión

Llamaba a la puerta de su mejor amiga con un poco de desesperación. Necesitaba hablar con ella, hacia mucho tiempo que ninguna de las dos se buscaba y eso no estaba bien. La rubia abrió la puerta, y no me gusto mucho lo que vi. No era la rubia que siempre la recibía con una sonrisa y un abrazo, diciendo alguna de sus incoherencias. Britt estaba muy mal, tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, su sonrisa no estaba y parecía que hacia días que no salía. Al verme me abrazo y comenzó de nuevo a llorar. Hice que entráramos a su departamento, vi que todo estaba completamente desordenado. La lleve al sofá y la rubia comenzó a llorar aun mas fuerte.

- Britt ¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando ¿le paso algo a Lord Tubbington? – fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que la rubia estuviera llorando así

- No, el esta bien – dijo aun llorando

- Entonces ¿Qué pasa?

- Conocí a alguien pero lo arruine – la mire sorprendida, eso no me lo esperaba

- Muy bien, quiero que me cuentes todo pero primero creo que te deberías de dar una ducha ¿sabias que existen? – no era en mala onda pero la rubia olía a todo menos a rosas, asintió – bien, te tomas una ducha. Yo preparo algo de comer y me platicas que te ha pasado ¿ok?

- Si – se levanto y fue a darse un baño. Me levante rápidamente y comencé a recoger toda la basura que había en el departamento. Lleve la ropa sucia a la lavadora y fui a la cocina donde casi no había comida, así que tuve que pedir a domicilio. Fui hacia la sala y escuche mi teléfono sonar

- Hola pequeña

- ¡Rachel! ¿estas en casa? Quiero ir a verte un rato junto con Arthur

- No, pequeña. Estoy en casa de Britt- Britt pero en la noche si quieres puedes ir a cenar y te quedas a ver películas ¿te gusta?

- ¡si! – grito emocionada – le diré a mi mami Quinn que vaya conmigo ¿te molesta? – eso tampoco me lo esperaba

- No, si quieres invitarla adelante - _¡por dios Rachel! Deja de ponerte nerviosa, hoy en la mañana no paso nada. Solo te enojaste porque, no, la verdad es que no puedo ponerle nombre a eso o creo que si, celos. Fuck! Yo no podía sentir celos de la latina por estar tan así de Quinn, solo son amigas y yo no conocía mucho a la rubia. Ellas pueden tratarse como quieran, son mejores amigas. Bueno, yo soy la mejor amiga de Britt y no la ando tratando así ¿verdad? Sumándole que la rubia no me miraba a los ojos igual que siempre que hablábamos ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Solo hemos hablado máximo 4 veces, no puedo decir que eso es característico en ella pero ¿Por qué se sonrojo al verme? Se veía tan linda y con su sonrisa _

- ¿Rach? – la voz de Beth me saco de mi nube

- ¿si?

- ¿me estas escuchando?

- Lo siento, me perdí un poco

- Que quiero que vayas a mi presentación con mi mami Quinn

- Bueno, las dos iremos pero yo iré con Finn

- Quiero que pases mas tiempo con mi mami Quinn, Rachel.

- ¿Por qué?

- Quiero que se lleven bien – _si me llevare bien con ella mientras no me la quiera comer a besos. Bien, además de los celos sumo que me quiero comer a besos a la rubia ¿Qué esta pasando conmigo? _

- Ok, hare lo posible por ir con ella ¿ok?

- Si, mama quiere hablar contigo. Te la voy a comunicar

- Hija

- Mama, contigo quería hablar

- ¿conmigo?

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Quinn es gay? – tenia que ser directa, sin rodeos

- ¿ya te lo dijo? ¡vaya! Pensé que se iba a tardar mas – rio

- No, no me lo dijo a mi directamente. Se lo dijo a Finn el día que fue a casa a cenar y hoy la vi con Santana muy cariñosa

- ¿Santana? Que raro, ellas dos son solo amigas pero bueno, si tienen algo me alegro

- ¿te alegras?

- ¡claro hija! Quinn desde hace mucho que esta sola, bueno, siempre ha estado sola. Ha tenido relaciones pero nada importantes y desde hace mucho había dejado de tener citas porque decía que quería algo serio – eso me dolió, si tenia algo con Santana entonces iba en serio, suspire. Una lagrima cayo en mi mejilla y me la limpie rápidamente _¿Por qué lloras Rachel? Era obvio que ella iba a tener a alguien. Pero me había dicho que no eran nada. ¡corrección! La latina lo dijo y a lo mejor supuso que Quinn no quería que se enteraran. Entonces no iba tan enserio para no querer decirlo. A lo mejor no te lo quería decir porque eres hermana de Beth e hija de Shelby, y le daba pena decirlo en voz alta. Bien, ahora sigue escuchando como la rubia esta enamorada de Santana y hazte la fuerte, que no te importa _

- Beth ¿lo sabe?

- ¿Qué?

- Que es gay

- Si, Beth se la pasa tratando de que encuentre una princesa

- ¿Cómo lo tomo?

- Le pregunto si era como los abuelitos Berry, ella le dijo que si y Beth se alegro. Dijo que tendría 3 mamis en vez de dos – rio por la ocurrencia de la pequeña

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Porque no puedo estar divulgando las cosas de los demás, hija. Ella tenia que decírtelo y no yo, ni Beth, ni nadie mas – suspire - ¿estas bien?

- Si, solo he tenido un día muy cansado

- ¿quieres que vaya Beth a tu casa?

- Si, no puedo perderme una noche con ella

- Bueno, Beth ya llamo a Quinn del otro teléfono y la invito

- ¿Qué dijo?

- Espera, deja hablar con ella – _Beth tendría tres mamis, Shelby, Quinn y Santana. No se que le ve, ni siquiera es muy bonita. Además, se la pasa molestando a Beth. Yo seria mejor madre que esa latina. ¡dios! ¿Qué estoy pensando? _- ¿hija?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Dice que Quinn que si quieres ir a comer con ella y con Beth. Después de eso irán a un partido de los Red Bull

- ¡Di que si, Rach! – Beth grito desde el otro lado del teléfono

- Esta bien – susurre, a fin de cuentas tenia que llevarme bien con ella

- ¡si! – grito con mas emoción Beth - ¡mami! Dijo que si, no te vayas a tardar mucho ¿ok? – escuche que le gritaba por teléfono a la rubia

- ¡vaya que se emociono!

- Si, eso creo

- ¿Dónde comeremos?

- Dice que ella va y te recoge a casa de Britt

- Ok

- ¿segura estas bien?

- Si, mama – Britt se sentó junto a mi y me sonrió – te tengo que dejar

- Adiós – colgué y Britt me miraba sonriente

- ¿eres bipolar?

- No, pero veo que no comerás conmigo

- Claro que comeremos juntas, tu vendrás con nosotras

- Bien, tengo ganas de ver a Beth. Aunque la comida que pediste la tendré que guardar para otro día de depresión – rio pero su semblante de nuevo se puso serio

- Bien, ahora ¿Por qué llorabas así?

- ¿te acuerdas de Santana? – asentí, _como olvidar a esa latina _– el día de tu boda me acosté con ella – la mire sorprendida, bueno, Finn ya me había comentado que había visto a Britt muy cariñosa con Santana pero ahora estaba mas sorprendida. No sabia desde cuando estaba con Quinn pero de seguro la había engañado con Britt y ahora Britt

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- No lo se, Rach. Al día siguiente todo iba bien, estábamos en su casa. Estábamos cómodas, desayunamos, comimos y cenamos juntas. Me la pase sonriendo todo el día como una idiota pero después de cenar nos pusimos de nuevo muy cariñosas

- ¿y?

- ¿y? Rachel, me estaba besando con una mujer y antes de eso me había acostado con ella, sabia que si seguía con eso de nuevo lo haría. El día de tu boda lo hice porque estaba borracha pero en ese momento estaba completamente sobria y me gustaba lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Me levante, le dije que me tenia que ir y me fui de ahí

- ¡vaya! ¿tanto miedo te dio?

- Me dio pánico pero eso no fue lo peor – miro hacia ningún punto fijo, tenia la mirada perdida, en verdad le dolía recordar eso – un día me vino a buscar a mi departamento, no se como consiguió la dirección

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Le dije que me dejara en paz que solo fue mi experimento – una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla – quería que se fuera, no quería verla.

- Pero ¿Por qué?

- Porque en el momento en que cruzo por esa puerta, mi cuerpo vibro. Quería lanzarme a ella y abrazarla, besarla, me entro más pánico.

- ¿desde ese día estas así? – negó

- Cuando se fue me quede mirando la puerta creo que horas, decidí que lo mejor seria que hiciera como que no había pasado nada

- Pero …

- Pero un día estaba en mi cama llorando desconsoladamente, imaginando que aquella latina estaba aquí abrazándome. Que en cuanto abriera los ojos, vería su rostro con aquella sonrisa que me regalo al despertarnos aquel día. Me vas a decir que estoy loca, Rach. Pero es como si desde hace mucho la conociera, que estamos conectadas de alguna forma y que creo que estoy enamorada de ella - _¡vaya! Britt enamorada, y ahora no se como decirle que la latina esta saliendo con Quinn_

- Britt, creo que deberías de saber que – el timbre sonó

- Creo que llegaron por nosotras – dijo sonriendo, era increíble como podía cambiar su animo de un momento para otro. Al abrir la puerta se quedo sumamente sorprendida, no solo estaba Quinn de la mano con Beth, también estaba Santana. _¡genial! Paseo en familia _

- Rach, Britt – la niña brinco hacia nosotras y nos abrazo – hoy es salida de niñas – nos tomo de las manos y nos hizo salir. Quinn miraba sonriente a la pequeña pero en ningún momento me miro, suspire. Ese día seria largo, muy largo.

Santana tenia los brazos cruzados en señal de enojo mientras Beth reía por el comportamiento de la latina. Era obvio que no quería venir con nosotros a comer porque sabia que Rachel no dejaría sola a su amiga y la haría acompañarnos, sonreí. Ese era realmente mi plan, tenia que hacer que mi amiga no esperara tanto tiempo la indecisión de la rubia. Haría que hablaran y si no quería, la haría reaccionar de alguna u otra forma. Al llegar a su departamento hice que bajara a fuerzas, la tome de la mano y subimos. Estábamos justo fuera del departamento y me había quedo congelada, creo que no era buena idea. No solo Santana vería al amor de su vida, yo también lo vería. Beth al ver que ninguna de las dos reaccionaba toco el timbre. Y ahí estaba, sentada en el sofá de la rubia que se quedo congelada al ver a mi amiga. La diva se levanto rápidamente cuando Beth salto a ellas y las abrazo, sonreí, se veían tan bien juntas.

- Mami ¿nos vamos? – Beth me pregunto

- Si, vamos – bajamos rápidamente, mas rápido de lo que normalmente lo haríamos

- Te voy a matar, Quinn. No puedo verla ¿ok?

- Tu no eres la única que sufre, así que cálmate

- ¿enserio me pides eso? estoy temblando de solo verla

- ¿tu crees que yo no?

- Bien, creo que tu jueguito te salió mal

- ¿Cuál jueguito?

- El de hacer que vea a Britt a fuerzas

- Tenias que hacerlo

- En la mañana te dije que iba a esperar ¿recuerdas?

- Pues ya esperaste mucho

- Bien, ¿quieres jugar? Juguemos – subió al lugar del copiloto y se cruzo de brazos, suspire, esto iba a ser mas difícil de lo que creía. Gire para ver Rachel y Britt hablar en silencio pero muy rápido.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – me pregunto casi susurrando Britt

- Es lo que trataba de decirte

- ¿Qué? – vi que no estuviera Beth cerca

- Ellas dos están juntas

- ¿Qué?

- Si, como lo escuchaste – dije un poco triste

- ¡espera!

- ¿Qué?

- Aquí la triste debería ser yo ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada – _inventa algo, inventa algo Rachel _– solo que últimamente estoy muy cansada

- Rachel, no me estas diciendo la verdad

- Britt ¿no te importa que anden?

- Ellas no andan, ve como se tratan – miramos hacia el frente y vi que estaban peleando, la latina subió al auto – ella esta enojada porque iré con ustedes

- A lo mejor no quiere que se entere que la engaño contigo – Britt rio y negó

- Yo me pondría a llorar si viera que Santana ve a Quinn como tu estas mirando a la rubia en este preciso momento – iba a replicar cuando la voz de la rubia me detuvo

- ¿nos vamos? – asentimos, Beth peleaba con Santana por el asiento de adelante

- No, enana. Ya te dije que tu iras atrás con tus amigas

- Pero yo quiero ir adelante – la pequeña fulminaba con la mirada a Santana, se cruzo de brazos al muy estilo Berry

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- Pasa que esta pequeña niña mal criada quiere que me siente atrás. ¡cosa que no hare! – grito y Beth miro a Quinn, la rubia solo suspiro

- Bien, hagamos esto. Santana solo comera con nosotras y creo que justo que se siente adelante. Cuando ella se vaya tu te sientas conmigo adelante ¿te parece?

- No

- Beth, es mas divertido ir en la parte de atrás – era muy raro que la pequeña se pusiera en plan de niña caprichosa – nos la vamos a pasar mejor ¿verdad Britt?

- Si, la gente divertida atrás – sonrió, la latina la miro y la fulmino con la mirada

- Cierto, las amargadas irán adelante – se subió a la parte de atrás con Britt, mire a Quinn esperando que me dijera algo pero solo subió al carro

- ¿sabes que creo? – la latina miro a Beth – deberías de dejar de juntarte con tanta drama queen. Eres una mini Rachel Berry haciendo berrinche porque no le dieron su estúpida comida vegana y gente que no sabe lo que quiere – le grito a la niña, Beth la fulmino con la mirada

- Santana, no le hables así a Beth

- Defiéndela ¡te encantas las divas! – susurro enojada, cosa que provoco que madre e hija la fulminaran con la mirada.

Todo el ambiente era muy incomodo, no se escuchaba ni la risa de Beth. Estaba demasiada enojada con Santana por lo que le había dicho, mientras que la latina solo miraba a Britt con una mirada llena de odio. Britt trataba de no toparse con esa mirada tratando de hacer reír a Beth, mientras Rachel solo jugaba con su comida. Esto no había salido como yo lo había planeado, se suponía que todas estaríamos riendo por lo menos por alguna ocurrencia de Beth pero no era así.

- Mami – mire a Beth - ¿me acompañas al baño?

- ¡claro! – caminamos hacia el baño dejando a Santana sola que me fulmino con la mirada. Cuando entramos Beth comenzó a llorar, me acerque rápidamente a ella preocupada - ¿Qué pasa?

- Tía San ¿es tu novia?

- ¿mi novia? ¿Santana? – pregunte confundida - ¿de donde sacaste eso?

- Hoy mi mama Shelby estaba hablando con Rach y le dijo que si estaban juntas se alegraba porque hace mucho que no estas con nadie. Mami, yo quiero a tía San pero no quiero que sea tu novia – sonreí y la abrase, no podía creer que por eso estaba peleando con San pero tampoco podía creer que Rachel creyera que andaba con Santana cuando la misma latina le había dicho que éramos amigas.

- ¿por eso peleaste con ella? – asintió, la cargue y la senté en la pileta del baño – Beth, mírame – me miro y vi una tristeza inmensa en su mirada, a veces se parecía tanto a mi. Se había guardado todo eso desde la mañana e hizo drama y medio para que no supiera que estaba triste – Santana y yo, no somos nada, no somos novias. Solo somos las mejores amigas desde hace mucho

- ¿enserio? – una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y la limpie, asentí - ¿me lo juras?

- Te lo juro – sonrió

- Mami

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Yo quiero que tengas novia

- ¿enserio?

- Si, ya quiero tener mis tres mamis pero la mami que quiero no puede estar contigo

- ¿Quién quieres que sea tu mami?

- Rach – la mire sorprendida –

- ¿Por qué ella?

- Porque así siempre va estar conmigo y con Shelby, así Finn no se la llevara nunca a ningún lado. Además yo se que te gusta ella – sonrió

- Beth, ella nunca te va dejar aunque este con Finn o con cualquier otra persona. Rachel te adora y eso lo sabes de sobra, y ¿de donde sacas que me gusta Rachel?

- Soy pequeña pero no ciega, mami. Me doy cuenta de como la miras y la ves igual que a mi – suspire, no podía negarlo. Beth es demasiado despierta para su edad – yo se que también le gustas a ella, pero no puede estar contigo por Finn

- Beth – me miro con aquellos ojos hermosos, definitivamente había sacado el gen Fabray, reí – te quiero ¿lo sabias?

- Yo también te quiero

- Bien, mejor vámonos que tía San ha de estar que camina por las paredes – rio – pero nada de peleas ¿ok?

- Ok

Estaba deseosa de que se acabara el día o por lo menos aquella pequeña tortura. La tensión se sentía por todo el lugar, Britt había perdido su distracción cuando Beth se fue con Quinn al baño y trataba de hablar conmigo de cualquier incoherencia. La latina solo miraba hacia la puerta del baño esperando el momento de que las Fabray regresaran. Mientras yo trataba de entender el comportamiento de la latina con mi amiga. La latina salto de su lugar cuando vio a Beth y Quinn llegar a la mesa.

- Quinn, yo me tengo que ir – dijo rápidamente – luego nos vemos

- Pero si todavía no terminas de comer

- Si, ya termine ¿pagas? Cuando te vea te lo pago ¿vale?

- Supongo – beso su mejilla y la de Beth

- Adiós, enana

- Adiós, Tía San – era increíble como podían estar enojadas hace tan solo 5 segundos y se despedían con normalidad

- Adiós – me dijo a mi y a Britt ni siquiera la miro

- Creo que es de mala educación no despedirse de la gente – dio media vuelta y me miro confundida

- Me despedí, te dije adiós ¿estas sorda?

- No hablo por mi, Britt también esta aquí – rio

- ¿le comieron la lengua los ratones? Porque no encuentro alguna explicación para que tu me digas eso y no ella

- Dado, que la haz mirado duramente toda la tarde creo que se siente incomoda

- ¿incomoda? – rio - ¿ella?

- San, tranquilízate

- No te metas, Q – me miro fríamente - ¿tu quien eres para decirme de quien debo despedirme? No porque seas la diva de broadway todos tienen que hacer lo que tu digas, a mi me vale un pepino si eres el presidente de los Estados Unidos o del mundo entero ¿ok? Para mi eres una simple mortal, alguien común y corriente como nosotras. Y para tu mayor información, yo no le hablo a tu amiga porque ella me lo pidió. Así que con el permiso de Rachel gnomo Berry, me retiro – dio media vuelta pero la detuve

- ¿y tu quien te crees para hablarme así? Yo seré una gnomo pero por lo menos no engaño a mi pareja con cualquier persona que se me hace bonita y después hacer como que no paso nada – sabia que eso no era verdad pero ¿Qué mas daba?

- Rachel – hablo Quinn – Santana, tranquilícense

- ¿Cómo puedes aceptar que te engañe? Yo no voy aceptar esa relación, Beth es mi hermana y no voy a dejar que esta relación enferma la perjudique en lo mas mínimo – grite pero la latina solo rio

- ¿enserio? – miro a Quinn, ella asintió – bien, creo que en tu mundo de diva no te ha llegado una noticia. Quinn y yo ¡NO SOMOS NADA! Somos simples amigas, mi mejor amiga para ser exacta. Así que técnicamente yo no engañe a nadie y la verdad creo que aquí la única que engaña a alguien eres tú, no físicamente pero si mentalmente – se acercó a mi oído – o dime que no piensas en Quinn y que te morías de celos por pensar que estaba conmigo – me miro y rio – exacto, no puedes negármelo. Y tu – le grito a Britt – deberías de contarle las cosas como son, no te hagas la victima – dio media vuelta y salió del restaurant. Mire a Quinn que miraba a Britt con tristeza, mi amiga lloraba y solo tomo sus cosas para irse

- Adiós, luego nos vemos

- Pero

- Adiós, Rachel – sin decir mas me senté y vi que Beth nos miraba, había sido una idiota. Me sentía sumamente ridícula al ver como la gente me miraba por el espectáculo que había dado pero sobre todo por Beth y Quinn.

- ¿iremos al partido? – pregunto con inocencia

- Si, solo pago y nos vamos ¿ok? – dijo la rubia


	7. El partido

**_El partido_**

Bien, ahora no pensaba que toda esta salida había sido un error. Ahora sabia que había sido un completo desastre. Beth iba atrás con Rachel que parecía un poco triste, era raro no verla con su sonrisa todo el día. Parecía que San le había dicho algo que le dolió cuando le susurro al oído, miraba por el retrovisor cuando ella levanto la mirada y choco con la mía. Pero ahora no duro ni 2 segundos cuando la había vuelto a bajar.

- Bien, llegamos – Beth salió corriendo – Beth ¡espera! – mire hacia el carro y vi a Rachel que parecía en su mundo - ¿estas bien?

- Si

- Siento lo que dijo Santana, estaba un poco molesta

- No importa – caminamos hacia Beth que hablaba animadamente con unos niños que verían el partido – lo siento – la mire confundida – por hacer mis propias conclusiones, pensé que Santana solo había dicho eso para que yo no supiera nada

- Debiste creerle, además, no veo porque no tengas que saber que tengo pareja

- Cierto – nos formamos para comprar las entradas, vi como Beth hablaba con la diva y esta parecía mas tranquila

- ¿entramos? – asintieron y nos fuimos a sentar

- No sabia que a Beth le gustara el futbol

- Digamos que Puck la metió en esto, yo solo la traigo para pasar un rato con ella y no perderme sus gestos cuando quiere gritarle cosas inapropiadas al arbitro – rio - ¿te gusta el futbol?

- No, la verdad que no – sonrió – pero supongo que valdrá la pena para ver a Beth gritando

- Te recomiendo que no te le acerques mucho cuando empiece el partido, suele ponerse un poquito agresiva – miramos a Beth que tenía en sus manos una bandera del equipo de los Red Bull – la primera vez que la traje fue porque Puck no pudo, así que decidí traerla yo. Ese día iban perdiendo 1 – 0 contra el Galaxy, yo me acerque a ella para preguntarle si quería algo de comer pero lo único que recibí fue un golpe. En ese momento un jugador del Galaxy quedaba frente al arquero y ella por simple reacción o no se, estiro su brazo como si tratara de ella evitar el gol y me pego en la cara – ambas reímos, era la primera vez que hablábamos normalmente desde la cena y desde que había empezado esta salida

- ¡vaya! Tendré que cuidar mi nariz, no quiero que la rompa y se haga mas fea

- A mi me parece perfecta – _fuck! ¿enserio Q? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? ahora cambia de tema dramáticamente _- ¿quieres algo de comer?

- Si, claro – dijo nerviosa y fui por unos hot dogs – tranquilízate, acuérdate que tienes que convivir con ella por Beth no por otra cosa – _pero Beth me dijo que yo también le gustaba _– ok, tengo que dejar de pensar en eso –

- Mami, ¿me compraste uno?

- Si – le di uno a Rachel que me miro sorprendida - ¿Qué pasa?

- Quinn, yo no como carne

- ¡oh! Lo siento, se me olvido por completo – _además de que solo eso se me había ocurrido para poder salir corriendo por lo que me habías dicho _

- No te preocupes, creo que Beth se lo comerá por mi – dijo al ver que la pequeña devoraba el suyo

- Si, dámelo – tomo el hot dog de la mano de Rachel para después dejarlas solas de nuevo

- Puedo comprarte otra cosa

- No te preocupes – suspire, era una completa idiota. Sentí que mi celular vibraba y vi que era una llamada de San

- Ahora vuelvo – asintió - ¿Qué pasa, San?

- Nada, solo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de la tarde

- No te preocupes, fue mi culpa por llevarte a fuerzas

- Cierto, es tu culpa – rio - ¿con quien estas?

- Con la diva y Beth, la rubia se fue llorando cuando tu hiciste tu escena marca Berry

- ¿Qué hizo la diva?

- Nada, pero me dijo que sentía lo que había dicho

- Que bueno, maldita gnomo, no se porque no ha dicho que le gustas

- ¿tu también con eso?

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- Beth, parece que escucho que tu y yo andábamos. Por eso peleo contigo, cuando fuimos al baño me dijo que no quería que anduviera contigo además de que ella sabia que me gustaba Rachel y que ella sabia que a Rachel también le gustaba yo

- Se nota que es Fabray – rio - ¿por eso me peleo?

- Si

- De grande será toda una perra Fabray como tu querida amiga

- Cállate, yo creo que será mas una combinación Berry- Fabray

- Será una Faberry

- ¿una que?

- Bueno, son sus nombre juntos

- Estas loca, en dado caso tu serás una Brittana

- No, eso creo que nunca será

- Pues lo mismo pienso, además, yo creo que deberías hablar con Britt. Estaba muy triste cuando te fuiste, te lo juro que me dio pena

- Bueno, ella fue lo que quiso

- Mami, ya va empezar – grito Beth a lado de la diva

- Tengo que irme, luego hablamos ¿vale?

- Ok, adiós rubia. Disfruta el juego con las divas – reí. Cuando colgué me senté justo a lado de Rachel.

El partido estaba un poco aburrido, bueno, poco era ser generosos, estaba demasiado aburrido. No entendía porque Beth gritaba como loca mientras todos esos hombres corrían detrás de la pelota, además, a mi me llamaba la atención ver el rostro de Quinn. Como siempre se veía hermosa, la rubia era perfecta y yo una idiota. Había pasado el peor bochorno de mi vida frente a decenas de personas, sumándole que mis delirios sobre Santana y Quinn habían echo que perdiera la cabeza. Pero la latina tenia razón, aquí la única que engañaba era yo. Desde hacia mucho que mi relación con Finn no era la misma, exactamente, desde que había visto a Quinn por primera vez. Era raro que el día de tu luna de miel estuviera pensando en la mirada de otra persona. Mi teléfono sonó y vi un mensaje, Finn.

**Amor, tuve que salir de viaje para cerrar un negocio. Vuelvo en un par de días, quise esperarte pero no llegaste. Te amo, Finn.**

- _¡genial! Es lo que me faltaba que mi marido se fuera de viaje a no se donde, debería de entender que estoy sumamente confundida por lo que me causa estar tan cerca de Quinn. Bueno, técnicamente sabia que era lo que me pasaba pero eso no puede ser verdad. Apenas y la conozco, esto no esta bien. No debería de sentir celos, tampoco querer abrazarla, besarla ¡BESARLA! Y sobre todo mirarla como idiota todo el tiempo_ – suspire

- ¿todo bien? – la voz de Quinn me saco de mis pensamientos

- No, Finn se fue de viaje – dije molesta

- Creo que Beth te querrá todo el día con ella – sonrió, _¡dios! Como no me va gustar esa sonrisa, es perfecta _

- Si, seguro – mire hacia la cancha y vi que seguían corriendo detrás del balón

- ¿aburrida?

- Algo, nunca le he encontrado lo divertido a perseguir una pelota

- Bueno, tienes que tener un poco de pasión

- ¿eso como lo consigo?

- Bueno, es como el canto y baile para ti. Te apasiona ¿no? – asentí – y cualquier persona que diga que eso es una estupidez ¿Qué dirías?

- Que no sabe de lo que habla – sonrió, se levanto y puso detrás de mi

- Bien, el futbol es igual. Solo que aquí la pasión esta en el balón, es lo que todos buscan. Ahora imagina que ese balón es esa pasión que tienes por el canto y baile ¿ya? – asentí, sentí sus manos en mi cintura y eso me hizo vibrar por completo – bien, ahora tu estas cantando, bailando, haciendo lo que te gusta. Tu meta es llegar broadway, pero te ponen mi y una trabas para que no llegues. Primero por otras personas y después porque el juez a veces no esta de acuerdo con lo que haces ¿entiendes? – asentí, no podía hablar. Tener a Quinn hablándome al oído y apretando mi cintura no era buena idea – ahora grita

- ¿Qué?

- Que grites lo que quieras al juez, lo que siempre quisiste decirle a tus profesores por ponerte tantas trabas

- No creo que sea buena idea

- ¡vamos! Grita y saca toda esa pasión que llevas dentro

- Me da pena

- Eres una actriz de broadway, no deberías de tener pena – suspire, tenia razón

- ¿lo que sea?

- Lo que sea

- Ok – tome aire y grite lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza - ¡IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Quinn comenzó a reír y sin querer me abrazo por completo, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. Puse una mano sobre la de ella y entrelace nuestras manos, comencé a reír. Beth llego junto a nosotras riendo a carcajadas, todos habían escuchado mi grito que hasta el arbitro miro hacia las gradas

- ¡eso! así se hace – susurro la rubia apretando mi mano, sonreí.

Beth dormía tranquilamente en las piernas de Rachel en los asientos traseros. Había terminado muy cansada, así que decidí llevar a Rachel a su casa para después llevar a Beth con Shelby. Cuando llegamos Beth se despertó y abrazo a la diva.

- Deberías dejarla aquí, yo le marcare a Shelby – susurro

- ¿segura?

- Claro, así no me quedo sola

- Esta bien, la llevare a la cama – cargue a Beth y seguí a la diva, la recosté en la cama y fuimos hacia la entrada – bueno, entonces, luego nos vemos

- Me la pase bien en el partido – sonreí. _Después de haberla abrazado y que tomara mi mano había sido el mejor partido del mundo. ¡estoy loca! El plan era alejarme y creo que me enamore mas_

- Yo igual, cuando haya otro te invitaremos

- Eso espero – sonrió

- Bueno, mejor me voy – nos miramos a los ojos y me perdí por completo, inconscientemente me acerque a la diva y vi sus labios. Tenia que probarlos, moría de ganas por besarla. Ella no se movía y solamente me miraba a los ojos, _¿Qué estará pensando? Seguro que no se mueve porque se esta quedando en shock, no puedo besarla, eso no es correcto. _Decidí cambiar la dirección y bese su mejilla – buenas noches, diva

- Buenas noches, Quinn

- _Si, definitivamente esto había acabado mejor de lo que pensé _– pensaron las dos con una boba sonrisa en el rostro.


	8. Frustraciones

_**Frustraciones**_

Quinn miraba con admiración aquel paisaje que su casa tenia, ella sin pensarlo se unió a ella. La rubia al notar mi presencia me regalo una de sus típicas sonrisas. Segundos después estaba muy cerca de mi, demasiado diría yo. Veía mis labios para después mirarme a los ojos, sabia lo que iba hacer. Yo quería que lo hiciera, así que di un pequeño paso hacia ella para acortar un poco mas de distancia, ella rio. Escuchar su risa era lo mas hermoso del mundo, podría convertirme en payaso para que nunca dejara de reír. Alzo su mano y toco mi mejilla delicadamente, nos mirábamos a los ojos alternando con los labios de la otra. El aliento de Quinn me inundaba, lo tenia tan cerca que podía sentir sus labios rozar los míos.

- Rachel – susurro, no soporte mas y cerré aquella distancia.

- ¡Rachel! – mi cama se movía bruscamente que había logrado que despertara. Abrí los ojos y vi a Beth brincando en ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¡despertaste! Mama, nos esta esperando para que nos podamos ir a mi presentación

- ¿ presentación?

- Si, Rach. ¡hoy es mi presentación! ¿no te acuerdas?

- ¡oh! Claro que lo recuerdo, solo estaba jugando – tome a la pequeña de sus piernas para que cayera a la cama – hoy mi hermanita cantara y bailara

- Y después triunfare en broadway como tu – dijo orgullosa – pero no tenemos tiempo de platicas. Cámbiate y te esperamos en el auto – beso mi mejilla – no te duermas de nuevo. Si quieres ver a mi mami Quinn solo tienes que levantarte – dio un brinco y salió corriendo de la habitación

- ¡ Beth! – grite, suspire frustrada. _¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba, soñar que besaba a Quinn, despertarme y que Beth supiera que había soñado. Menos mal que Finn había salido de nuevo de viaje y no me había escuchado hablando de Quinn. _Esto se estaba descontrolando, desde el día de la salida que había comenzado como un verdadero desastre y terminado como la mejor salida que había echo en mucho tiempo. Había estado pensando en Quinn, era inevitable no hacerlo cuando sabia que la rubia quiso besarme. Verla tan cerca, sentirla tan cerca y ver esos ojos hermoso de cerca me dejaron en shock. Pero no quería correr, quería que de una buena vez cerrara aquel espacio pero claro, solo fue un beso en la mejilla. Lo peor es que hoy la vería porque iría también a la presentación de Beth.

- ¿puedo? – la voz de Shelby hizo que volviera a la realidad

- ¡claro! – me miro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama - ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno, solo quería saber como estabas

- Bien – sonreí, pero sabia que la alegría que aparentaba no llegaba a mi mirada - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Bueno, últimamente estas un poco apagada y pensé que tendrías problemas con Finn – la mire sorprendida, solo nos habíamos visto 2 veces desde que había ido por Beth a la casa después de haber tenido nuestra salida de chicas - ¿esta todo bien?

- Si, solo sale mucho de viaje y eso no me gusta

- Pero lo hace por trabajo ¿no?

- Si, pero aun así necesito a mi esposo junto a mi. Lo extraño y lo necesito – _sobre todo para dejar de pensar en Quinn_

- ¿segura que solo por eso?

- No entiendo que quieres decir

- Nada, olvídalo. Solo recuerda que Finn tiene que trabajar y cuando menos te lo esperes va estar aquí, contigo

- Si, eso espero

- Y creo que mejor te cambias porque Beth no va tardar en gritar que se hace tarde y todavía tenemos que ir por Britt

- ¡mama! ¡llegaremos tarde y mami Quinn no esta esperando! – se escucho el grito de Beth y ambas reímos

- Cierto, mejor me cambio – Shelby salió de mi habitación, había sido rara esa conversación.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba nerviosa. Desde aquel día de la salida no había visto a la diva y no sabia como comportarse. Había sido una estúpida al acercarse de esa forma y tratar de besarla, menos mal que bese su mejilla. Aunque a veces pensaba que la diva estaba esperando aquel beso tanto como ella lo esperaba desde el primer día que la conoció. Miraba de un lado a otro para ver si llegaba por fin el carro de Shelby pero solo pasaban carros insignificantes.

- ¿puedes dejar de dar tantas vueltas? Me estas mareando, Quinn – dijo Santana que me miraba desde el carro, era obvio que no estaba de humor

- Estoy nerviosa

- Si, ya lo se. Casi la besas y ahora no sabes que hacer ni que decirle, pero déjame decirte que deberías de estar nerviosa por Beth – la mire y sonreí

- Yo se que Beth lo hará mejor que una diva de broadway

- Creo que estas completamente loca – suspiro y recargo su cabeza en el asiento

- Aun puedes irte si quieres, yo le diré a Beth que no pudiste venir – sabia que tan solo el pensar que vería a Britt le dolía a su mejor amiga

- No, le prometí a la enana que vendría así que aquí me quedo – fue cortante, así que decidí dejar de insistir y me subí al carro para esperar ahí. Las dos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que vi el carro de Shelby a varios metros detrás del mio. Baje rápidamente y espere a escuchar el grito de Beth por todo el estacionamiento.

- ¡mami! – corrió para abrazarme

- ¡hola, princesa! ¿Cómo estas?

- Nerviosa pero se que lo hare bien

- Así se habla, eres todo una Fabray – la cargue y ella comenzó a reír – debo de decir que te vez hermosa con ese vestido – dije después de bajarla y mirarla detalladamente. Beth era hermosa, cuando estaba embarazada pensé que era el peor error de mi vida pero ahora sabia que era el mejor error que había tenido.

- No olvides que también es Puckerman – levante la mirada y sonreí, Puck me sonreía y lo abrase

- Hace mucho que no te dejabas ver, Puckerman

- Bueno, hoy era un día importante para la princesa – Beth lo abrazo, definitivamente lo quería y mucho

- Me alegro mucho de tener dos mamis y un papi – miramos sorprendidos a la niña – nadie podría tener una familia mejor que esta – Shelby se unió y rio ante el comentario de la niña

- Muy bien, niña de dos mamis y un papi. Tenemos que llevarte con tu profesora

- Suerte, princesa – bese su mejilla y Puck la abrazo – lo harás de maravilla

- ¿ya se van? – aquella voz hizo que todo mi cuerpo vibrara. Rachel llegaba con Britt que parecía un poco nerviosa, sonreí. Se veía hermosa, no sabia como le hacia para hacer que todos los días que nos veíamos se viera mas hermosa que la vez anterior.

- Beth tiene que ir con su maestra así que mejor nos vamos – le extendió la mano a la niña pero ella no se la tomo

- Mami ¿y tía Santana? – cierto, no recordaba a Santana que aun seguía en el carro. Mire a Britt que con tan solo escuchar su nombre se había puesto nerviosa

- En el carro, iré por ella – camine hacia el carro y vi a mi amiga con lagrimas en los ojos

- No puedo, Q – susurro, miraba el retrovisor donde claramente se podía ver a Britt junto con Rachel – dile a Beth que no puedo, esto me supera – mire hacia donde estaba Beth que platicaba con Puck y Shelby miraba un poco raro a la diva

- ¡ Beth! – grite y todos me miraron - ¿puedes venir? – la niña corrió hacia donde estaba y vio a Santana

- Tía ¿Por qué lloras? – tome de la mano a Beth para subir al carro y así hablar mas tranquilas

- Enana, quiero decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de ti por hacer esa presentación pero voy a tener que irme

- ¿Por qué? – la niña se entristeció – es por Britt ¿verdad? – ambas la miramos sorprendidas, la pequeña siempre había sido muy inteligente y veía cosas donde a veces los demás no lo veían

- No, solo que estoy un poco mal

- ¿quieres a mi tía Britt?

- Beth – susurre, sabia que esas preguntas le dolían a mi amiga – mejor despídete de San y vamos con Shelby para que puedas ir con tu profesora

- Britt también esta muy triste – dijo sin hacerme caso – casi todos los días esta con Rach y llora, siempre quiere sonreír cuando estoy yo pero se que esta triste – suspiro – adiós, San – beso su mejilla y bajo del carro para irse con Shelby

- Esa enana es muy inteligente para ser tan pequeña – dijo riendo Santana – aunque la verdad no me interesa porque llora

- ¿no?

- No

- Supongo que Beth te lo dijo por algo ¿no crees? – me miro confundida – ella suponía que era por Britt porque a lo mejor escucho que te nombraba cuando habla con la diva ¿no crees?

- ¿crees?

- Yo sigo insistiendo en que hables con ella

- ¿Por qué la tengo que buscar yo? Ella fue la que me dijo que me alejara, el primer paso debería de darlo ella y no yo – se cruzo de brazos, ahí estaba de nuevo mi amiga

- Entonces, vamos a la presentación y que ella trate de dar ese paso. Si no lo da, sigues adelante y listo

- ¿tu seguirás adelante cuando la diva te diga no quiere nada contigo?

- Si, no puedo aferrarme a ella, yo se que esta casada y se a lo que me arriesgo ¿no?

- Eso parece

- Bien, entonces ¿vienes? – estire la mano y suspiro – vamos a seguir nosotras adelante, Santana, juntas – sonrió

- Eres una cursi ¿sabias?

- Si, lo se. Entonces ¿vas o no?

- Supongo que después de esa cursilería tengo que decir que si

- ¡bien! ¡vámonos! – bajamos del carro y caminamos hacia el auditorio. Buscamos nuestros lugares hasta que encontramos a Shelby y los demás. Santana se sentó hasta el ultimo lugar mientras que a mi me dejo a lado de Rachel que me sonrió. Iba hablar pero en ese momento las luces se apagaron y el evento comenzó.

El evento comenzó y pasaron muchos niños haciendo lo que les gustaba. Algunos solo cantaban, actuaban o bailaban. Por fin era el turno de Beth y sonreí, estaba orgullosa de mi hermana. Cierto, no éramos hermanas de sangre pero para mi la pequeña siempre estaría en mi corazón. Beth tenia una voz hermosa, parecía que cantaba un ángel recién caído del cielo mientras que al bailar se notaba la pasión que tenia por aquello. Si, la pequeña algún día me superaría y seria mas famosa en broadway. No tendría que pasar por todo lo que ella paso porque sabia que nadie lastimaría a la hermana de la famosa Rachel Berry. Me moví un poco en el asiento, estaba disfrutando el evento pero estaba un poco incomoda al saber que Quinn estaba demasiado cerca de mi. Puse mi mano en brazo del asiento al mismo tiempo que la rubia. Nuestras manos se rozaron un poco y con eso me hizo vibrar mas que nunca. Nos miramos, me di cuenta que tenia una mechón rebelde que tenia en su rostro, lo tome y lo acomode. De nuevo la mire a los ojos y me perdí en ellos, quería besarla, necesitaba besarla. Acaricie su mejilla delicadamente, tenia una piel muy suave y podría perderme en ella toda mi vida. Me acerque lentamente a ella, sentía su respiración agitada, cerré los ojos esperando que desapareciera aquella distancia.

- Rachel ¿estas bien? – la rubia me miraba un poco raro

- Si, claro ¿Por qué?

- Creo que te perdiste un poco – rio, _¡Genial! Otro sueño y lo peor de todo, estaba despierta. Tengo que hablar con ella, hacerle saber que es lo que me pasa y que me diga que solo estoy confundida _– aunque creo que hoy estas un poco ida – comenzó a reír con mas fuerza – el evento se acabo – mire hacia el escenario y vi que no había nadie, ni siquiera en los asientos había gente. Busque a Shelby pero no estaba, solo estábamos Quinn y yo – mejor vámonos – salimos del auditorio. Vi a Britt que miraba con tristeza a Santana, tenia que hacer algo, detuve a la rubia - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿podemos hablar?

- ¡claro! – se puso frente a mi, y me puse nerviosa. Tenerla justo enfrente de mi hacia que perdiera la cabeza un poco, pero tenia que controlarme - ¿y bien?

- Supongo que sabes lo de Britt y Santana ¿no? – asintió – bien, lo que pasa es que Britt esta arrepentida de lo que hizo con Santana – frunció el ceño

- Bueno, eso ya lo sabe San y no tienes porque repetirlo – fue cortante – tu amiga fue clara así que no veo el caso de sacar este tema

- No, me estas entendiendo mal. No se arrepiente de lo que hicieron, se arrepiente de como la trato

- ¡oh! – se relajo un poco y suspire aliviada, nunca había visto a Quinn enojada pero debía admitir que se veía realmente sexi. Moví un poco la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos - ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Bueno, Britt solo quiere hablar con ella pero piensa que si se le acerca tu amiga se va negar o decir cosas feas

- Bueno, eso se merece por hacerle eso

- Bien, contigo no se puede – comencé a caminar pero me detuvo

- Ok, lo siento. Solo que nunca me ha gustado ver mal a San, aunque podría decir que nunca la vi así – se encogió de hombros y suspire

- Bien, solo quiero que hablen y dejar de ver así a Britt

- ¿quieres encerrarlas en algún lugar? Si es eso te digo no, Santana me va matar cuando salga de ahí

- Pero así hablarían

- Creo que eso le haría mas daño, Santana la quiere – sonreí

- Entonces va ser mas fácil porque Britt la quiere

- ¿enserio? – asentí - ¡vaya! – llevo su mano al cuello y revolvió su cabello un poco, parecía que estaba pensando – no se, San cuando esta enojada puede llegar a ser muy cruel y todo puede terminar peor

- Bueno, podríamos salir nosotras cuatro. Y así les damos un empujoncito para que hablen ¿Qué te parece? - _¡genial! Ahora le estas pidiendo una cita doble ¡por dios! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? _

- ¿le dirás que Santana la quiere? – negué

- ¿tu?

- No lo se, digo, no va querer ir aunque le diga eso – suspiro – bien, mañana a las 8 pasamos por ustedes ¿ok?

- ¡genial! – nos miramos un rato, tenia que hablar con ella de lo que me estaba pasando

- ¿algo mas?

- Si, la verdad es que

- Mami – Beth llego corriendo – mama dice que perderemos la reservación si siguen platicando

- Cierto, luego platicamos diva – tomo de la mano a la pequeña y suspire, estaba sumamente frustrada. Primero el sueño, después mi sueño despierta y después esto.


	9. Real

**_REAL_**

Britt caminaba de un lado para otro en la sala de mi casa, estaba nerviosa. El día anterior le había dicho que saldríamos con Quinn y Santana. De primero se negó rotundamente pero después de un rato la convencí de que saliera con nosotros pero sin decirle lo que la rubia me había dicho. Solo le dije que ella tendría que dar el primer paso para hablar con ella y acepto, aunque con un poco de miedo a como iba a reaccionar la latina. Solo faltaban 10 minutos para las ocho pero nosotras estábamos listas desde hacia mas de media hora. Miraba el reloj desesperadamente cada 10 segundos, parecía que el tiempo estaba en nuestra contra.

Santana tenia los brazos cruzados en modo de protesta, sabia que estaba molesta. Cuando le dije que saldríamos las cuatro me grito cosas inimaginables, aunque no le tome mucha importancia. Yo me hubiera puesto igual si me hubiera preparado una salida con la diva sin decirme nada. Pero sabia que después de este berrinche, si lograba hablar con la rubia, me lo agradecería de por vida. Detuve el carro y bajamos, llame a la puerta.

Y ahí estaba igual de hermosa que siempre, con unos jeans que parecía estaban pegados a sus piernas. Definitivamente no podía dejar de mirarla, Britt me dio un pequeño golpe en las costillas con su codo para que reaccionara.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sonrió un poco nerviosa mientras veía Britt que parecía estaba divertida por la reacción de su amiga. Ninguna decía nada, la rubia miraba a San un poco nerviosa mientras que ella miraba hacia todos lados menos hacia la rubia. Rachel miraba aquella escena igual que yo, sonreímos.

- Hola – dije por fin

- Bien, después de horas aquí paradas como idiotas ¿nos podemos ir? – mi amiga soltó rápidamente

- Hola a ti también, Santana – dijo la diva un poco molesta

- Eso se dice en los primeros 10 segundos de la conversación no después de mil horas

- Creo que la conversación la inicio Quinn hace 10 segundos – dijo cortante

- Bueno, en los 10 segundos que nos vemos

- Hola, San – todos miramos a la rubia, no había abierto la boca para nada. Parecía nerviosa pero lo dijo con tranquilidad, mi amiga me miro confundida y después a Britt

- Creo que se dice "hola, Britt" – dije en tono burlón, me miro duramente

- Lo dijiste por mi, ahora, ¿nos vamos?

- No, hasta que le digas hola a Britt

- ¿me estas jodiendo? – susurro, solo para que yo la escuchara, negué. – hola, Britt – fue cortante - ¿ahora nos podemos ir?

- Bien – caminamos al carro y abrí la puerta del copiloto para que la diva se subiera pero Santana subió antes - ¿Qué haces?

- Entrando al carro – estaba molesta y lo sabia, pero teníamos que hacerlas hablar

- San, tu iras atrás con Britt

- ¿me estas jodiendo, Quinn?

- No, pero Rachel nos invito y creo que debería ir delante

Caminos detrás de Quinn y la latina, mire a Britt que parecía triste. Tome su mano y me sonrió, sabia que necesitaba de mi apoyo. Solo esperaba que todo esto terminara bien y no peor de lo que estaba. Llegamos al auto y escuchamos que peleaban, la latina estaba sumamente enojada.

- No iré atrás con ella

- No seas inmadura, si quieres no le hables pero vete para atrás

- Me las vas a pagar, Fabray – se bajo y me fulmino con la mirada, subió del lado de Quinn que me sonreía

- ¿todo bien?

- Si, si no te importa iras de copiloto – dijo nerviosa, volvió a revolver su cabello un poco y se me hizo lo mas tierno del mundo

- No, claro que no – subimos.

Bien, todo iba bien hasta ese momento. Bueno, se podría decir que estaba bien al ver que Santana no decía nada. Rachel cantaba una canción que pasaban en ese momento, era una canción vieja.

- **Imagine me and you, i do i think about you day and night – **cantaba animadamente, sonreí. Nunca la había escuchado cantar tan despreocupadamente

- Podrías hacer el favor de callarte – soltó bruscamente Santana – si quisiera escuchar cantar iría a tus obras, cosa que no hago porque no quiero escuchar cantar – la diva no dijo nada y guardo silencio. Detuve el carro e hice que mi amiga bajara del carro, tenia que dejar de comportarse así. Caminamos unos metros atrás para que no nos escucharan

- Deja de ser tan idiota

- Tu deja de hacer citas dobles para quedar bien con la diva mientras yo sufro

- Esto no es una cita doble

- Entonces, Britt y yo deberíamos irnos de ahí porque si no lo es, nosotras les estorbamos

- Esta salida es por ustedes

- ¿y porque te metes en mi vida?

- Me meto, desde que se que estas enamorada de esa rubia y desde que esa rubia confeso que te quiere – termine de golpe, Santana me miro sorprendida

- ¿me quiere?

- Si, así que no seas estúpida. Ella se lo dijo a Rachel y por eso preparamos esto, Britt quiere arreglar las cosas contigo y tu no estas ayudando mucho

- Pero si ella me dijo que no era así, que solo fui un experimento – dijo con dureza – que no venga a cambiar de opinión

- Tenia miedo, Santana. Era obvio que te iba a decir eso, deja tu orgullo de lado y deja ese mal humor. La mujer que amas te ama y punto ¿Qué mas quieres? – frunció el ceño pero después se relajo y me abrazo

- Gracias – susurro

- Pensé que me golpearías

- ¿por ser buena amiga? Nunca haría eso – sonrió

Al ver bajar a Quinn con San di media vuelta y vi a Britt que estaba aun mas triste. Tome su mano y ella me sonrió, vi que las amigas se estaban peleando. Bien, parecía que todo iba a terminar peor de lo que estaba.

- ¿quieres que regresemos?

- No, no quiero arruinar la cena por esto. Además se que quieres estar con Quinn

- ¿Quinn? No, ¿Por qué querría estarlo?

- Porque es claro que te gusta

- ¿estas loca?

- ¿Cuándo lo vas aceptar? La verdad es que nunca había visto que miraras a alguien así, ni siquiera a Finn

- No se de que hablas. Además esta cena es por ti y Santana, Quinn y yo no tenemos nada que ver

- Pues esto, parece una cita doble. Aunque básicamente lo de San y yo no es nada parecido a una cita – sonrió pero la alegría no llego a la mirada - ¡vamos, Rach! ¿Por qué no me dices que te gusta Quinn?

- Porque no me gusta, estas viendo cosas que no hay

- ¡claro! Por eso te quedaste como idiota cuando llegaron ¿no?

- Mira ahí vienen – dije nerviosa y agradecida de que esa charla no fuera a llegar mas lejos

- ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? ¿ a que le tienes miedo?

- A hacerlo real – susurre, Britt iba hablar pero Santana en eso subió al carro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¡vaya! Veo que regresaste de mejor humor

- Mira Berry, no juegues conmigo

- Ya, no quiero mas peleas – dijo Quinn al entrar al carro, le sonreí agradecida.

Prendí el carro y maneje hasta el departamento de Santana, bajo del carro y todas me miraron confundidas. Claro, todas menos mi amiga que me había pedido ese favor. San se bajo para después abrir la puerta de Britt, le tendió la mano para que al tomara y Britt nos miro. Rachel negó con la cabeza tratando de decirle que no sabia que pasaba y yo le sonreí para animarla.

Mi amiga me miraba nerviosa, no sabia si tomar la mano de la latina y yo también estaría nerviosa. A lo mejor quería secuestrarla y pedir su rescate mientras nos mandaba un pedazo de mi amiga cada día o cada semana. Pero me tranquilice al ver a Quinn que sonreía, si, siempre me tranquilizaba aquella sonrisa.

- Puedes mandar un mensaje a la diva si quieres que pasemos por ti ¿ok? – dijo amablemente

- Ok, gracias – bajo del carro y la latina la tomo de la mano, pero no decía nada

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Bueno, le dije que dejara de ser una idiota. Le tuve que decir que Britt la quiere para que reaccionara

- Me alegro, pensé que todo iba terminar peor que como esta – rio

- Bueno, entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer? Digo, el plan era por ellas pero podemos hacer cualquier cosa

- Podemos ver una película en mi casa y cenar ¿te parece? – dije nerviosa

- Bien – arranco y llegamos a mi casa.

Estaba nerviosa, en mis planes nunca estuvo estar con la diva en su casa a solas pero tenia que tranquilizarme. Me senté en la sala pero ella me miro confundida y tomo mi mano. Me llevo hasta otra habitación, me tranquilice al ver que era la sala de entretenimiento.

- ¿pizzas?

- Si, claro – susurre nerviosa

- Bien, pues escoge la película – apunto hacia un estante donde tenia miles de películas sin exagerar

- ¡vaya! No sabia que te gustara tanto el cine

- Bueno, muchas son de musicales pero puedes poner la que sea

- Es tu casa, escoge tu

- Si la escojo yo, veremos Funny Girl – reí - ¿la has visto?

- Una vez pero creo que eso es un insulto para ti ¿verdad?

- Bueno, la he visto mas de un millón de veces sin exagerar – se sentó en el sofá y me miro sonriente, tome una película y se la di - ¿Alicia en el país de las maravillas?

- Si, es mi favorita

- ¡vaya! No lo sabia, ¿eres fan de Tim Burton?

- Si, lo amo – dije muy entusiasmada, rio - ¿Qué?

- Eres igual a Beth cuando se emociona con algo

- Bueno, es mi hija ¿no?

- Cierto, Beth es toda una Fabray igual que su madre – sonreí, nuestras miradas chocaron pero la conexión se rompió cuando el timbre sonó – ahora vuelvo – salió de la habitación y suspire

- Tranquila, Quinn. No pasara nada, solo respira.

La noche estaba pasando tranquila, mas tranquila de lo que había pensado desde un principio. Tener a Quinn en casa era relajante y mas al ver su gusto por aquella película. Después de terminar de cenar y ver la película comenzó a comentar cosas de Tim Burton que yo no sabia. En realidad eso le gustaba y hasta podría decir que le apasionaba. Después cambio de conversación diciendo que le gustaría hacer un cortometraje, hablaba de cámaras, guiones con una pasión que no entendía porque trabajaba organizando eventos.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces? – dije después de un rato – hacer el corto

- Bueno, no es muy barato hacer un corto. Tengo que juntar el dinero suficiente

- ¿tienes el guion?

- Si, yo lo escribí – sonrió

- ¿Por qué trabajas organizando eventos?

- Siempre lo he hecho y me gusta

- Pero no tanto como esto

- Si, pero no es fácil que te promocionen o te ayuden – nos quedamos en silencio

- Pues yo te ayudaría con tan solo verte – susurre, me miro confundida – digo, yo te apoyaría pero supongo que no aceptarías mi ayuda ¿verdad? – negó, nos miramos a los ojos y me perdí en ellos. ¿Por qué no decir que estaba enamorada de Quinn? Simple, no quería hacerlo real. Yo estoy casada con Finn y no podía hacerle eso, el me quería y yo lo quería. Pero tenia tantas ganas de besarla, de sentir sus labios sobre los míos y sin darme cuenta estábamos sumamente cerca. La conexión nunca se rompió hasta que vi sus labios, mordió su labio inferior y desee que por fin desapareciera aquella distancia entre nosotras. Su perfume embriago todos mis sentidos, no había ningún sueño que se comparara con este momento. Me acerque mas a ella y acaricio mi mejilla, podía sentir su nariz rozando la mía suavemente, cerré los ojos tras ese gesto. Cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, solo fue un roce de labios, tierno pero lleno de miedo. Mi cuerpo vibro, mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, mi estomago se lleno de "mariposas" _¡estoy besando a Quinn! Nunca había sentido nada de esto pero espera, mis labios no se mueven, ¡joder! Se va separar tengo que hacer algo ¡YA! _Pero no logre hacer nada, Quinn ya se había separado.

- Lo siento, me tengo que ir – tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo, trate de correr tras ella pero no pude. Había besado a Quinn y me hizo sentir cosas que nunca había sentido con nadie. Además de que había engañado a Finn y el no se lo merecía. Pero ya no podía negar mas esto

- Estoy enamorada – y si, ahora ya no era algo que pensaba o una confusión, ahora era algo real.


	10. ¡Esto tiene que parar!

**_¡Esto tiene que parar! _**

Había sido una estúpida, ¿Por qué la había besado? No tuvo que haber echo eso, Rachel estaba casada con Finn. Entre al carro rápidamente y acelere, tenia que llegar urgente a mi casa. Estar lejos de aquella diva. Al llegar fui directo a mi recamara para prepararme para dormir, entre en mi cama y suspire.

Camine hasta mi recamara y me tumbe en la cama como si hubiera caminado kilómetros. Ahora no sabia que hacer, ella estaba casada con Finn. Se sentía la peor persona del mundo, había engañado a su esposo con la mama biológica de Beth. Pero todo era culpa de Finn, por no estar con ella y hacerle ver que estaba confundida, que era feliz a su lado. Ni siquiera llevaban dos meses de casados y todo estaba mal.

- Rubia, levántate – la voz de Santana me despertó

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¡vaya! Parece que no estas de humor

- No, no lo estoy – le di la espalda

- Solo quería saber si querías desayunar con nosotras

- No, San, gracias – mi amiga y Britt habían arreglado sus problemas el día que las deje en su departamento, día en que bese a Rachel y que desde ese día no hablaba con ella, había sido una estúpida, nunca me lo dejaría de decir. Solo a mi se me ocurría besarla cuando sabia que estaba casada, una lagrima rebelde cayo en mi mejilla y la limpie rápidamente.

- Ok, entonces aquí me quedo

- Santana, no estoy de humor y lo sabes. Así que vete con Britt a donde vayan a ir y déjame en paz

- Pero es que tienes que salir de aquí, llevas días encerrada en esta cueva y Q ¿conoces las duchas? – me levante enojada y me fui al baño, estaba harta de que Santana llegara con su felicidad por tener a Britt. Estaba feliz por ella pero no estaba preparada para ver a la demás gente feliz por muy egoísta que se escuchara. Salí a mi habitación de nuevo y vi que mi amiga seguía ahí

- ¿sigues aquí?

- Estoy esperando que salgas de aquí

- Déjame en paz, Santana. Vete con ella y yo iré a la florería, no seas pesada ¿ok?

- Quinn llevas 3 semanas así ¿Cuándo piensas seguir adelante?

- Deja el tema por la paz ¿ok? – tome mi bata de baño y mi ropa interior – tu eres feliz, Britt es feliz, ella es feliz y yo soy feliz por todas ustedes

- Pero yo quiero que seas feliz por ti, no por nosotras

- Lamento decepcionarte, Santana. – espere a que se fuera para así darme mi baño.

Siempre era lo mismo, nunca me había dado cuenta de la monotonía de nuestra vida juntos. Todas las mañanas le preparaba un café mientras el leía el periódico, hacia un chiste, reía y después me levantaba. Lo mire y vi que estaba sumamente entretenido con el periódico, suspire. Quería que fuera divertido, me hiciera reír, me hiciera sentir todo lo que Quinn hacia que sintiera pero no, lo que sentía por Finn no llegaba ni a las cuarta parte. Me levante y fui al closet por algo de ropa, comencé a cambiarme.

- ¿te vas?

- Iré a correr

- Podríamos hacer otro tipo de ejercicios – dijo con una sonrisa picara pero negué, suspiro – amor, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Ya lo haces pero claro – sonreí

- ¿estas embarazada?

- ¿estuviste leyendo una nueva revista amarillista?

- No

- ¿entonces?

- Bueno, es que desde hace mucho que tu sabes. Ya casi no hacemos nada y supuse que seria por eso – era cierto, desde aquel día que Quinn me beso yo no me había dejado tocar por Finn. Agregando que desde mucho antes solo teníamos relaciones una o dos veces por semana. Cuando antes era diario, claro que se notaria el cambio

- Lo siento

- No te preocupes – sonrió – ayer hable con Sam y me dijo que encontró a la mujer perfecta

- Me alegro por si

- Fue lo mismo que dije aunque la verdad espero que no la engañe, digo, Sam siempre ha sido un mujeriego de lo peor, todos lo sabemos

- Si, claro – "engaño" esa era la palabra a la que mas miedo le tenia en ese momento. Palabra que hacia que todo mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar, no quería que Finn supiera pero necesitaba hablar con Quinn. Tenia que alejarse de ella por mas que me doliera, no podía hacerle daño a Finn – eres un buen hombre – lo bese y sonrió – ahora vuelvo.

La mañana estaba un poco fresca pero tenia que estar acomodando algunas flores que acababan de traer. Hacia casi un mes desde la ultima vez que había visto a Rachel y parecía casi un siglo. Soñaba todas las noches con sus labios, aquellos labios que no hicieron ningún movimiento para poder responderle aquel beso. Un señor entro y comenzó a preguntar por unas flores, le conteste pacientemente hasta que se fue del lugar con un ramo de lirios. Pero de pronto la vio, caminaba hacia la florería con rapidez.

- No, no quiero que te alegres de verme ¿ok? – bien, ahora sabia a lo que iba la diva. Entraron a la florería y espero a que Rachel hablara pero al no hacerlo fue al almacén para ver unas cosas. Sabia perfecto que la diva me había seguido pero no hablaba – esto no esta bien, Quinn. Estoy casada con el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo, muchos quisieran estar con el. Esto se tiene que acabar ¿entendiste? Lo que sea que tengamos pero se tiene que acabar – camino rápidamente hacia la puerta y vi como desaparecía. Era lo que estaba esperando así que Rachel ya lo había dicho todo, tenia que dejarla en paz. Pero de pronto de nuevo entraba por aquella puerta y me beso. Era un beso lleno de desesperación, amor, nerviosismo, miedo. Nos separamos cuando necesitamos aire pero rápido volví acortar esa distancia que nos separaba. Pero ya no la besaba con desesperación, ahora sabia que Rachel también me quería. De pronto caí en unas cajas que tenían unas flores pero no me importo. Quite aquella chamarra que traía puesta mientras ella trataba de quitarme la mía. Mis manos no dejaban de bajar y subir por toda su espalda hasta que llegue a su trasero y apretarlo un poco. Rachel acariciaba mi rostro, como si fuera lo único de mi cuerpo pero después bajo hasta mi cintura y comenzó a sacar mi playera. Esto se estaba pasando pero parecía que ninguna de las dos quería detenerse hasta que alguien me llamo

- ¿Quinn? – era la voz de Finn, nos separamos rápidamente y nos miramos

- Ahora voy – grite, me acomode la playera – Finn ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a comprar unas flores – rio – pensé que no estabas aquí

- Estaba acomodando unas cajas ¿y que quieres?

- Bueno, la verdad es que quería hablar contigo de Rachel

- ¿Rachel?

- Si

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Bueno, se que se veían mucho últimamente y supongo que se hicieron buenas amigas ¿no? – no sabia que decir así que asentí – últimamente esta un poco rara, desde que nos casamos exactamente pero estas ultimas tres semanas el cambio es mas notorio

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Finn?

- Supuse que tu sabes algo

- No, nos llevamos bien pero no para contarme sus problemas

- Entiendo – me daba pena, hacia unos minutos me estaba besando con Rachel y ahora estaba con Finn. El era un buen hombre, se veía que estaba mal por el comportamiento de la diva pero yo no podía hacer nada – creo que es mi culpa ¿sabes? Desde que nos casamos me la paso de viaje en viaje por mi trabajo y cuando regreso ella tiene sus ensayos. Si tan solo no me la pasara viajando todo seria igual que antes ¿no crees?

- ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

- No tengo la cara para reclamarle cuando el primero que ha fallado fui yo – suspiro – bueno, de todos modos gracias – sin decir mas salió, volví al almacén pero Rachel ya no estaba.

Las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, era una idiota. Había engañado dos veces a Finn y estaba enamorada de Quinn. Y ahí estaba, escuchando como el se echaba la culpa de que todo el matrimonio se fuera para abajo. No, no podía escuchar mas. Salí por la puerta de atrás y comencé a corre. Me odiaba a mi misma por hacerle eso a dos personas tan perfectas. No solo le estaba haciendo daño a Finn, también le estaba haciendo daño a Quinn. Ahora sabia que la rubia también me quería, que deseaba estar conmigo mientras que yo estaba llena de miedo. Miedo de dañar a todas esas personas y miedo del medio. Si alguien se llegara a enterar que la famosa Rachel Berry estaba enamorada de una mujer se haría un escandalo, cosa que no sabia si podría aguantar. Serian días y días de chismes, portadas, paparazzis no solo de ella, también de Finn, Quinn. De toda persona que estuviera a mi alrededor.

- Rachel ¡espera! – era la voz de Quinn

- No puedo, Quinn, no puedo – la mire y vi el dolor en su mirada – no puedo dejar que se eche la culpa de todo cuando aquí la única culpable soy yo, no puedo permitir que si esto sale a la luz los dañe a ustedes dos

- Dime que me vaya

- ¿Qué?

- Dime que me vaya para que dejes de sufrir, nadie se va enterar de esto

- ¿te quieres ir? – negó - ¿Qué quieres?

- Te quiero a ti, Rach – en ese momento mi corazón se encogió pero no podía, era demasiado cobarde

- Quinn

- Lo siento y lo entiendo, no te preocupes – no sabia que decir. Estaba justo enfrente de aquella rubia que podía desarmarme con una sola mirada. Hacia minutos la estaba besando y ahora, le estaba diciendo adiós. Me abrazo y rodee su cintura con mi brazos. No quería que se fuera, quería quedarme toda la vida ahí, la amaba pero no era lo suficientemente valiente para estar con ella – te quiero, no lo olvides – susurro y una lagrima cayo en mi mejilla

- Nunca – susurre, beso mi mejilla para así atrapar la lagrima que se había escapado. Tomo mi mano y sonrió con tristeza

- Adiós – dio media vuelta sin soltar mi mano pero al comenzar alejarse la soltó. En ese momento sentí que una parte de mi se iba con ella

- Adiós, Quinn – susurre, sin que ella me pudiera escuchar.


	11. ¿Adios?

**_¿Adiós? _**

- ¿me estas jodiendo? – grito santana –

- No

- No puedes irte – sabia que la latina no se lo tomaría bien, pero creo que era hora de irme. Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que decidí hacer ese viaje y no había nada mas que lo retuviera. Había arreglado toda las cosas para que mi mama no estuviera tan atareada con las cosas de algunos eventos.

- Si, si puedo

- ¿solo porque ella te lo pidió?

- Un día me preguntaste que si ella me decía que me fuera te conteste que me iría y es lo que hago

- Pero ella te quiere, Quinn. Solo que es una cobarde por no querer dejar a la jirafa que tiene por marido

- Finn es buena persona

- Me vale un bledo si es buena persona o no – tomo mis cosas y las comenzó acomodar – tu no te vas

- San

- No, ¿Qué va pasar con Beth? Te vas porque esa diva egoísta te lo dijo pero ¿y Beth?

- La veré los fines de semana

- ¿hablaste con Shelby?

- No, si dejaras que termine mi maleta podría ir

- No, esa diva me va escuchar – tome su brazo y la detuve

- Déjalo – Santana estaba enojada pero sabia perfecto que le dolía por el echo de que me fuera – por favor – suspiro

- Maldita diva, tenia que arruinar mi felicidad

- ¿Por qué tanta felicidad?

- Britt y yo nos vamos a casar

- ¿enserio? – asintió y la abrase, comencé a llorar de alegría por mi amiga. Por lo menos a una de nosotras si seria feliz con esa persona que tanto quería - ¡felicidades! Estoy tan contenta por ti

- ¿vendrás a mi boda?

- No faltaría ni loca

- ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Pasado mañana

- ¿hablaste con tu mama?

- No, San

- Entonces ¿Por qué estas guardando tu ropa?

- Porque en cuanto hable con ella y Shelby me iré. Y por lo que veo no me podre ir si no dejas de sacar mis cosas – se sentó en mi cama y yo junto a ella - ¿sabes que eres mi mejor amiga? – asintió – y aunque me vaya siempre lo serás, además cada fin de semana nos veremos ¿ok? Además del día de tu boda, deja de ser tan dramática – la abrase – te quiero, San

- Yo igual rubia

No quería irme, no quería estar lejos de Beth pero se lo prometí a Rachel y me iría. Ella sabia que esto podría haber pasado desde el momento en que escucho la voz de Finn, aunque tenia una esperanza de que Rachel le dijera que se quedara y no se fuera. Y ahí estaba, esperando a Shelby y Beth para decirles que se iba de Nueva York. No sabia como se lo tomaría la niña pero esperaba que lo aceptara, por el bien de todos.

- Mami – la voz de Beth la saco de sus pensamientos, junto con los brazos de la niña que la abrazo de sorpresa

- Hola, pequeña ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien ¿y tu?

- También ¿y Shelby?

- Esta con Rach en el carro

- ¿Rachel?

- Si, cuando íbamos saliendo nos la encontramos y mi mama la invito ¿te molesta?

- No

- Bueno, ella no quería venir pero mama la obligo – dijo riendo, mira a la entrada y vi a madre e hija entrado.

Yo no sabia que estaba haciendo ahí, nunca debí de aceptar aquella invitación. Hacia dos días le había pedido que se fuera y ahora estaba ahí enfrente de aquella rubia que hizo que mi mundo cambiara con una sola mirada. Quinn jugaba y platicaba con Beth pero nunca me miraba, me dolía pero sabia que era lo mejor, no cruzarme con esa mirada Fabray era lo mejor.

- Bueno, ya fue mucha platica – dijo un poco seria mi mama - ¿de que querías hablar?

- Bueno – miro a Beth y fue cuando caí en la cuenta, ella se iría de Nueva York y dejaría a Beth por mi culpa – yo me iré de la ciudad

- ¿enserio? Me alegro, necesitas unas vacaciones – negó – me voy para no regresar

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿y Beth? ¿Quinn que esta pasando?

- Bueno, mi mama y yo queremos expandir el negocio. Así que decidí irme de Nueva York y bueno, a Beth la vendría a ver cada fin de semana. No es mucho el cambio, siempre la veo los fines de semana ¿no?

- Mami ¿te vas a ir? – la niña estaba sumamente triste, su mirada estaba llena de dolor y lagrimas - ¿me vas a dejar de nuevo?

- No, no pequeña – Quinn esta desecha, igual yo. Había sido una estúpida al pedirle eso, no todo era yo, también estaba la estrella – vendré a verte todos los fines de semana

- ¿y cuando haya partido?

- No creo que pueda

- Mami, no te vayas – la abrazo – me portare bien, lo prometo. No me dejes mami, por favor – esa escena me rompió el corazón y me levante rápidamente. Quinn me miro y vi todo aquel dolor que eso le estaba causando, todo era mi culpa. No quería dañar a la gente pero lo estaba haciendo

- Me tengo que ir, mama. Luego nos vemos – no supe como pero en menos de 5 min estaba dentro de un taxi para ir a mi casa.

Vi correr a la diva fuera del restaurant y esperaba que no volviera. Ahora me daba cuenta de lo que estaba dejando por su cobardía, estaba dejando a Beth. Pero podría quedarme y no volver a topármela, así habíamos vivido durante mucho tiempo. Beth festejaba su cumpleaños con ella aparte y después conmigo o viceversa. Los eventos no serian problema, ella es una diva y podría estar de viaje o que se yo. Pero necesitaba unas vacaciones, alejarme de todo pero sobre todo de Rachel.

- ¿me explicas que pasa? – Shelby me miraba confundida

- No puedo, deberías de hablar con ella

- Beth, ve a jugar un rato ¿si?

- ¿te iras?

- No, cuando me vaya te avisare ¿ok? – asintió y se fue corriendo a la zona de juegos

- ¿la amas? – fue directa, cosa que me sorprendió pero asentí - ¿desde cuando?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿desde cuando pasa esto?

- Hace tres semanas nos besamos pero ella me dijo que no podía dejar a Finn, además de que la prensa y todo eso, ella no lo iba a soportar

- ¿ella te ama?

- No lo se

- ¿estas dispuesta a dejar todo por ella?

- Si, hasta hace unos minutos que me di cuenta que Beth estaría destrozada

- ¿no te iras?

- De vacaciones, quiero estar lejos de ella pero te pediré de favor que cada cosa que tenga que ver con Beth me digas si esta o no ella

- Eso no es muy maduro

- Nada de lo que hago es maduro, Shelby – sonreí y ella rio

- ¿ella te pidió que te fueras? – asentí – eso es mas inmaduro y egoísta

- Supongo

- Cuando la vea me va escuchar

- No, por favor deja que ella te diga

- Pues cuando me lo diga me va escuchar – me miro con dureza pero después su semblante cambio a uno mas tranquilo – ya sabia que pasaría esto

- ¿Cómo?

- Desde que te conoció tenia un brillo especial en su mirada y mas cuando te veía, pero al mismo tiempo estaba un poco apagada. Al igual que tu Quinn, además, esa forma como la vez empalaga – rio – pero mejor dime, ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Mañana, hoy en la noche hablo con mi mama y me voy a medio día

- ¿no has hablado con ella? – negué – y eso del negocio ¿era mentira?

- Se lo iba a proponer, aunque si no quería de todos modos me iría

- En ese caso te dejo libre para que vayas hablar con ella

No podía dormir, daba miles de vueltas en mi cama. Dentro de unas horas Quinn se iría de Nueva York para siempre y por mi culpa, dejando a Beth y todas las personas que quería solo por mi egoísmo. Me senté y vi el rostro de Finn que para mi sorpresa estaba despierto, mirando el techo. Quería hablar, besarlo, abrazarlo o hacer cualquier cosa pero no podía. Los dos sabíamos que esto ya estaba mal y que por mas que yo quisiera hacer lo posible por hacer que el barco siguiera en pie no podía, y no quería. Quería ir corriendo al aeropuerto para detener a Quinn, pero era una cobarde, siempre lo era.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas? – dijo con un hilo de voz

- ¿de que hablas?

- No me amas, Rachel. Eso lo tengo bien claro, ¿Por qué simplemente no lo haces mas fácil?

- ¿de donde sacas eso? yo te quiero Finn

- Me quieres, si. Mas no me amas, tu amas a otra persona

- Deja de decir idioteces

- Te escuche

**_Flash back_**

_Después de mucho tiempo, habíamos coincidió en un día que ninguno de los dos estaba ocupado pero ella como siempre dijo, "estoy cansada". Si, el también estaba cansado de que ella se portara fría y distante. Pero a lo mejor solo era una etapa, una etapa que tenia que llegar cuando éramos muy felices para hacer comprender que éramos almas gemelas. Y ahí estaba el, borracho, llegando a casa en la madrugada. Rachel como siempre ya estaba en la cama, fue a la cocina y tomo varios vasos de agua para que al día siguiente no sufriera una gran cruda. Camino hacia su recamara, donde se suponía que su esposa lo estaría esperando todas las noches con una sonrisa para después hacer el amor como tantas veces pero no, si, ahí estaba Rachel pero lo miro triste, sin aquel brillo en su mirada._

- _Pensé que no llegarías _

- _Salí con Sam y se nos hizo tarde – dije fríamente, me senté en mi lado de la cama y comencé a desvestirme _

- _No deberías de tomar _

- _Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima – suspiro _

- _Finn, tenemos que hablar – no, eso no quería el. Sabia perfecto de lo que quería hablar con el, pero no podía acabarse esto tan rápido. Quería luchar un poco mas por aquel matrimonio que apenas estaba empezando, no podía acabar así. Así que lo mas fácil que pudo hacer fue acostarse y hacer como que dormía. Sintió la mano de su esposa que acariciaba su cabello – lo siento, yo no quería. Todo fue tan raro y rápido, estabas tu esperándome en el altar y con una mirada me descontrolo. No quiero hacerte daño, te quiero – sintió que Rachel se levanto de la cama y abrió los ojos, pero no, el iba a luchar por su matrimonio a como diera lugar._

**_Fin flash back_**

- Pensé que podríamos hacer que funcionara de nuevo pero veo que no se puede

- Finn, yo, lo siento

- ¿sabes? Lo que me mata no es que me dejes, si no, que quieras a otra persona – susurro, las lagrimas salían sin pedir permiso. Lo había lastimado, el sabia eso desde que Quinn me había besado por primera vez pero ahí seguía – es Quinn ¿verdad? – no conteste – no me dejas para que no hablen de ti en la prensa ¿verdad? – de nuevo no conteste, solo lo miraba. Giro rápidamente su mirada hacia mi y vi dolor, tristeza y decepción – eres egoísta ¿sabias? Nunca pensé que escogerías estar con alguien que da la vida por ti mientras que tu piensas en otra persona. Persona que se ira de Nueva York, dejando a su hija solo porque seguramente tu se lo pediste. – se levanto y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa – no querías dañar a las personas y fue lo único que has hecho Rachel, tanto a ella como a mi y sobre todo a ti – tomo sus cosas y sin decir mas me dejo sola. Si, había sido estúpida, egoísta pero tenia miedo. Así que tome mi celular y marque el numero de la única persona que me podría hacer sentir bien.

- ¿papi?

- Hija ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿podrías venir?

- Si, en un rato estoy ahí

Me abrase y comencé a llorar, ahora estaba sola. Había lastimado a Finn y era lo que mas me importaba. El siempre había sido mi mejor amigo, estuvo conmigo en las buenas y las malas. Dañe a Quinn, la hice que se alejara de mi y por consecuencia de Beth. Era una egoísta, una persona sumamente egoísta. Cuando escuche el timbre fui corriendo y abrase a mi papi, me acaricio la espalda para que me tranquilizara.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Soy una estúpida

- ¿Qué paso? – comencé a llorar, no tuve que haber llamado a mi papi. El no me había educado así – ven, vamos a la sala de entretenimiento – sin soltarme llegamos a la habitación y nos sentamos - ¿Qué pasa?

- Finn, lo lastime – dije llorando aun mas

- No entiendo

- Me enamore de otra persona, pero por ser una cobarde hice que se alejara de mi y además lastime a Finn

- ¿Quinn?

- ¿Por qué todos saben eso?

- Es normal, últimamente hablabas mas de Quinn que de alguna otra persona, hija

- La aleje, papa. Le dije que se fuera porque no podría soportar a la prensa detrás de mi por empezar a salir con una mujer, por Finn, no quería lastimarlo pero lo lastime mucho peor

- Hija, tranquila

- Quinn se va ir papi, se va ir y va dejar a Beth. Hubieras visto como Beth le suplicaba que no se fuera, que no la dejara de nuevo. Fui una egoísta, ella se va porque yo se lo pedí pero nunca pensé en ella y Beth

- Hija, ¿la quieres?

- La amo, papa. Pero me da miedo, no quiero que la prensa este todo el tiempo atrás de mi, de Finn, de ella, solo quiero tener una vida privada o por lo menos que ellos la tengan

- ¿ella te ama? – sonreí, si, ella me ama – esa sonrisa la tomare como un si

- Hija, si estas con ella en esos momentos te aseguro no te va importar lo que digan y a ella tampoco. ¿Finn lo sabe? – asentí

- Si, se fue antes de que te marcara

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que era una egoísta y lo soy, por hacerles daño a ellos y a mi

- El te quiere, hija. Y por lo mismo que te quiere, quiere que seas feliz aunque no sea con el. Supongo que si no quisiera eso, te hubiera gritado y se hubiera quedado diciendo que nunca te daría el divorcio ¿lo hizo? – negué – entonces, no seas egoísta contigo ni con ellos, ve a buscarla.

- Son las 5 de la mañana, no es correcto

- A mi me levantaste a las 3 de la mañana y eso no es correcto – dijo un poco serio pero después comenzó a reír

- ¿me llevas a su casa?

- Vamos

Pronto amanecería y yo estaba ahí, esperando con ansias a que llegara Santana para irnos de vacaciones. No le gusto mucho la idea de que me fuera sola, así que le dijo a Britt que me ayudaría a acoplarme a la ciudad. Britt no tuvo problema, aunque Santana no quería mentirle, se lo pedí como un grandísimo favor. No quería que Rachel supiera que regresaría, yo ya no quería saber nada de ella, vi el carro de Santana y fuimos hacia el aeropuerto.

Mi papa freno frente al departamento de Quinn y baje rápidamente, toque varias veces pero nadie me respondía. No, ella se iría hasta medio día. Shelby me lo había dicho cuando hablamos por teléfono después de haber estado con la rubia. Llame de nuevo varias veces pero no, suspire, tenia que tranquilizarme. La llame pero su teléfono estaba apagado, así que llame a Britt.

- ¿Rach?

- Britt, ¿estas con Santana?

- No, la estoy esperando en el aeropuerto. Quinn se va dentro de unas horas a San Francisco y San la va acompañar para que se acople a la ciudad

- Pero su vuelo salía a medio día

- Decidieron adelantarlo

- Bien, voy para allá – entre al carro y mire a mi papa nerviosa – van al aeropuerto

Llegamos al aeropuerto muy justas de tiempo, no podía ser que casi a media madrugada en Nueva York hubiera trafico. Al llegar vimos a Britt que abrazo a Santana y le susurro algo, me miro y ella negó pero después parecía que la había convencido y asintió.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Quiere comprar algo de comida y yo también tengo hambre

- Pero San, vamos a perder el vuelo

- No te preocupes, no creo que tardemos la media hora que dan para abordar ¿o si? – negué – bien, vamos – tomo nuestras cosas y caminamos hacia

Al llegar al aeropuerto mi papa freno bruscamente, sabia que habíamos llegado tarde pero no, tenia que parar aquel avión. Pregunte en donde era la puerta de abordo para San Francisco y corrí hacia allí pero todo mi cuerpo se paralizo al ver como anunciaban que había partido el avión. La había perdido, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir por si solas.

- ¿Rachel? – era su voz, di media vuelta y vi a aquella rubia que tanto quería. Sin pensarlo corrí hacia ella y la bese.

**Hola, bueno espero que les vaya gustando la historia. Aunque tengo que decir que es muy corta, yo creo que subo uno o dos capitulos mas y se termina. Pero ya tengo en mente otra historia que si va ser mucho mas larga o eso espero, gracias por leer.**


	12. Nuevo comienzo

**_Nuevo comienzo_**

Parecía que todo había salido de una película de Hollywood. Rachel estaba justo enfrente de mi para después correr hacia mi y besarme. No me negué y la bese, quería hacerle saber cuanto la quería. Que la había extrañado tan solo después de 5 minutos de haber dejarlo de verla.

No me importaba si había miles de fotógrafos a mi alrededor. Mi papi tenia razón, mientras ella estuviera conmigo no me importaría, la amaba y ella a mi. Nos separamos poco a poco y junte nuestras frentes.

Acaricie su nariz con la mía, tenia los ojos cerrados y se veía igual de hermosa que siempre. La amaba, beso sus labios delicadamente para después ver que se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios. No quería hablar, quería estar así para toda la vida. Con ella mirándome a los ojos, aquellos ojos de los que me enamore la primera vez que la vi.

Aquellos ojos que me descontrolaban y me hacían sentir muchas cosas, cosas que nunca había sentido en mi vida. Durante esos segundos que pensé que la había perdido supe que no podría vivir sin ella, la amaba

- Pensé que no te alcanzaba – rio

- Creo que San y Britt tuvieron algo que ver

- ¿te hicieron perder el vuelo?

- Si, pero se los agradezco – me beso de nuevo para luego abrazarme tiernamente

- La verdad es que fue mi culpa, yo marque a Britt para que no te dejaran subir al avión – confesé tímidamente, sonrió, para después separarse de mi

- Creo que deberíamos de irnos de aquí

- ¿Por qué?

- Me acabas de besar en un lugar publico y creo que los medios deben de venir corriendo hacia aquí

- No me importa que me vean contigo – sonrió - ¿a ti?

- No, pero creo que debemos de hablar ¿no crees?

- Cierto – no me contuve mas y la bese tiernamente, no me importaba que dijeran de mi, me había echo adicta a sus labios.

- Consíganse un hotel tórtolas – nos separamos y vi como Britt le pega en el brazo a su novia

- San, déjalas en paz

- Yo solo no quiero morir aplastada por toda esa gente – apunto hacia la entrada y vi miles de cámaras corriendo hacia nosotras

- Creo que tenemos que correr – tome las cosas de Quinn y salimos corriendo.

Había sido la tarde más rara de mi vida. Había ido al aeropuerto para poder irme unos días de vacaciones para después salir corriendo hacia donde estaba seguridad para que nos pudieran conseguir un taxi y salir de ahí. Rachel no paraba de reír junto con Britt, mientras que mi amiga y yo solamente las mirábamos un poco enojadas. Eso no era gracioso, ver a toda esa gente correr detrás de mi y pensar que podría morir de asfixia o algo por el estilo. Después de una hora por fin pudimos salir de ahí, me tumbe en mi sillón.

- ¿estas bien?

- Si, solo que no estoy acostumbrada a que me persigan

- Te acostumbraras – se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano, la mire y sonreí, pero sabia que teníamos que hablar. Recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y supe que ella también sabia que teníamos que hablar – lo deje o se podría decir que el me dejo

- No entiendo

- Él sabe lo que siento por ti

- ¿desde cuando?

- Días después del primer beso

- Sigo sin entender – no entendía absolutamente nada y Rachel no me decía nada

- El un día llego tomado a casa, ese día quise hablar con el pero no tuve el valor así que se lo dije cuando pensé que estaba dormido, aunque nunca dije tu nombre él lo supuso. Anoche me dijo que no fuera egoísta, que lo dejara y lo hiciera todo más fácil. Simplemente se levanto y se fue, sin decir más.

- ¡vaya! – dije sorprendida, no esperaba que eso pasara – ¿Cómo lo tomo?

- Al principio me dijo que mal, hizo lo posible por que todo estuviera bien pero era mas que obvio que todo se había terminado – pase mi brazo por su espalda para abrazarla – hable con mi papi y decidí dejar de ser egoísta, fui a buscarte pero ya no estabas. Lo demás ya sabes como paso – sonreí y supe que ella también sonreía de tan solo acordarse lo que había echo

- ¿los medios?

- No me importa que diga, siempre y cuando tu estés conmigo – se separo y nos miramos a los ojos, ¿Cómo decirle que me iba a ir? cuando lo que quería desde hace mucho era estar con ella pasara lo que pasara

- Siempre – me acerque y la bese tiernamente, ahora sabia que ella era mía y yo de ella

- Entonces ¿Qué somos?

- ¿tu que quieres que seamos?

- No lo se, ¿novias? – dijo entusiasmada – o – dejo de hablar de repente y la mire confundida

- ¿o?

- ¿esposas?

- ¿esposas?

- Bueno, yo se que es muy rápido pero me gustaría ¿a ti?

- ¿estas bromeando?

- ¡oh dios! Lo siento, no quería decir eso, perdón. Soy una idiota por pensar eso, obvio algún día encontraras a alguien mejor que yo y querrás que sea la tercera mama de Beth – yo no podía decir nada, Rachel quería que nos casáramos. Trataba de reaccionar pero no podía hasta que escuche todo lo que estaba diciendo, vi que tomo sus cosas y caminaba hacia la entrada

- ¿A dónde vas? – la detuve antes de que abriera la puerta

- Yo lo entiendo, no te preocupes, si no quieres que estemos juntas – no pude mas y la calle con un beso. Quería que sintiera que la quería, no, que la amaba y que nunca la cambiaria por nadie mas. Rachel era perfecta para mi y me importaba muy poco si la gente no pensaba lo misma, o ella misma. Sin separarnos fuimos hacia el sofá, quede justo encima de ella y me separe de ella un poco

- No digas tonterías, yo quiero ser tu novia y después tu esposa – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y me beso de nuevo – y nunca te dejaría por nadie mas, te quiero Rach – bese su cuello y sentí como su cuerpo vibro – y la tercera mama de Beth, serás tu y solo tu ¿ok? – asintió

- Te quiero – susurro en mis labios, acabe con aquella distancia y la bese de nuevo. Estaba completamente segura de que me había hecho adicta a sus labios y que estaba completamente enamorada de ella.

- Te quiero mas – moría por decirle te amo pero no quería asustarla, así que con un te quiero me conformaría, al fin y al cabo, podría decirlo 1 mes, 2,3, o hasta un año después porque sabia que ella estaría conmigo.

Caminaba de un lado a otro mientras mordía un poco mis uñas. Parecía que los nervios habían llegado después de haber despertado con la mejor persona del mundo, sonreí. Haber despertado a lado de Quinn era mejor de lo que había pensado. Nunca pensé que al despertar fuera a sonreír como una tonta, sentir tranquilidad y amor, mucho amor. Pero todo eso se fue de un momento a otro

- _tenemos que hablar con Beth – dijo sonriendo_

¿Cómo le iba a decir que no? Si me sonreía y me miraba de esa manera, pero eso no impidió que me pusiera nerviosa. No sabia como lo iba a tomar Shelby y mucho menos Beth, la pequeña me quería pero ¿y si no quería que yo fuera su tercera mama? Sabia que Beth estaba enterada que Quinn gustaba de las mujeres pero ella no sabía nada de mi, además, seguro preguntaría por Finn. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Finn? Ni siquiera estábamos divorciados y yo ya estaba saliendo con Quinn, debería de hablar con el también.

- Tranquila, ella va estar mas que contenta – la voz de mi ahora novia me bajo de mi nube, la mire y fue inevitable no relajarme. Su voz, su sonrisa, su mirada, su todo me transmitía una seguridad inmensa – Beth te ama pero nunca pensé que la gran diva le tuviera miedo a una niña

- Es Beth, la conozco y se como se pone cuando algo no le gusta

- Yo también la conozco y sé que estará feliz – beso mis labios tiernamente – así que tranquila y sonríe, que viene corriendo hacia nosotras – cuando dijo eso me aleje automáticamente y vi a Beth que corría hacia los brazos de su mama

- Mami – la rubia la abrazo – pensé que te habías ido de vacaciones

- Hubo cambio de planes – sonrió, Beth me miro y me abrazo

- Rach ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo quería verte enana – bese su frente pero ella se alejó con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué pasa? – dije asustada

- Ya no quiero que te juntes con tía San

- ¿Por qué?

- Me dijiste enana, tu nunca me dices enana – se cruzo de brazos, suspire aliviada

- Lo siento, pequeña

- Beth ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decía que no corras? – Shelby llegaba bastante roja, parecía que había querido seguirle el paso a la niña pero no pudo

- Lo siento, mama. Solo quería ver a mi mami y mira, aquí esta Rach – Shelby me miro y sonrió

- Bueno enana ¿Qué quieres de comer?

- Mami, no me digas así

- Ok, ¿Qué quieres de comer?

- Hamburguesa – grito emocionada – con patatas ¿si?

- Bien, vayamos a la cocina – tomo de la mano a la niña para así dejarnos solas a Shelby y a mi. Un silencio muy incomodo se hizo presente en la sala del departamento de Quinn

- Así que ¿están juntas? – ella fue la que decidió romper aquel silencio, asentí. - ¿Finn?

- Nos separaremos

- ¿él lo sabe? – asentí - ¿sabe que es Quinn?

- Si

- ¿desde cuando?

- No se, supongo que desde el primer momento en que la vi

- ¿eres lesbiana?

- Bueno, quiero a una mujer, estoy con una mujer, creo que si. Aunque no me gustan mucho las etiquetas, el amor no debería de ser etiquetado

- ¿los medios?

- No me importa

- ¿tu carrera?

- Seguiré siendo la diva de broadway aunque tenga que comenzar desde cero – asintió

- ¿se lo dirán a Beth?

- Si, pero creo que cuando termine la cena. ¿crees que lo tome mal?

- Eso no lo se – dijo un poco seria pero sonrió – deberías de esperar a que la cena termine

- ¿estas molesta?

- ¿por estar con Quinn? – rio – Rachel, esto lo veía venir desde hace mucho. Me alegro que por fin Quinn por fin haya encontrado el amor y más en ti, aunque hubiera preferido que no hubiera ningún matrimonio roto pero me alegro. Yo sé que tu la harás feliz así como ella a ti te hará la mujer mas feliz del mundo

- Gracias, mama – me acerque y le di un gran abrazo, necesitaba tener su consentimiento

La cena iba como cualquier otra, Beth haciendo bromas con Rachel aunque la diva parecía un poco nerviosa. Shelby regañaba a la niña por estar molestando a mi diva, sonreí. Si, era mi diva y de nadie mas. Yo sabia que estaba nerviosa por el simple hecho de pensar que Beth no la querría como su tercera mama, pero yo sabia que no era así. La niña me había dicho que quería que la diva y yo estuviéramos juntas, aunque no se lo quería decir para poder ver su rostro de felicidad cuando Beth la abrazara y le dijera que no importaba. La cena termino y fuimos hacia la sala, la diva caminaba detrás mio mientras que Shelby esperaba ya en la sala con la pequeña.

- ¿Qué pasa, mama? – Beth sabia que algo pasaba, siempre que Shelby la sentaba así era porque yo tenia que hablar con ella

- Tu mami quiere hablar contigo y también Rachel

- ¿hice algo malo?

- No, solo quieren decirte algo – Rachel al escuchar aquella platica se puso aun mas nerviosa

- Beth, tenemos que hablar – nos pusimos justo enfrente de ella y nos miro confundida

- ¿Qué pasa, mami? – bien, ahora no sabia que decirle a la niña.

- Yo quería preguntarte algo

- ¿Qué?

- ¿te gustaría tener una tercera mama?

- No – se cruzo de brazos y me miro sumamente enojada

- ¿no? – no entendía, Beth me había dicho que quería una tercera mama. Mire a la diva y vi lagrimas en sus ojos - ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no quiero otra mami y punto – se levanto sumamente enojada y fue corriendo hacia su recamara. Shelby estaba igual que yo, confundida. Las dos pensábamos que esa noticia le alegraría y mas porque era Rachel, ella quería a Rachel con ella siempre ¿Qué había cambiado?

- ¿quieres que vaya hablar con ella?

- No, yo iré – tome de la mano a la diva y bese su mejilla – ella te ama, lo se. Ahora vuelvo – entre a mi recamara y vi Beth que lloraba – Beth ¿Qué pasa?

- Yo no quiero tener otra mama

- Pensé que querías que tuviera una princesa

- Si, pero quería que fuera Rachel – sonreí, me acerque y la abrase. Beth había sacado sus conclusiones sola y nosotras otras

- ¿Quién dice que no es Rachel? – la pequeña se separo de mi y me miro sorprendida

- ¿es enserio?

- Si, Rachel es mi novia y después va ser mi esposa

- ¿no mientes?

- No

- Pensé que me ibas a presentar a otra persona

- No, solo vine a presentarte a tu hermana Rachel y nueva mama – Beth me sonrió y me abrazo fuertemente

- Gracias, mami – sin decir nada mas salió corriendo de la habitación.

Estaba arruinada, Beth no quería que yo fuera su mama. Era obvio, ninguna niña en su sano juicio querría tenerme de hermana y después de mama, eso parecía sacado de una película un poco rara. Shelby parecía confundida pero no me decía nada, esperaba por lo menos un _"NO TE PREOCUPES" _Pero no, eso no había llegado en ningún momento. A lo mejor seria bueno que me fuera del departamento y dejar que se tranquilizaran las cosas, si, eso seria lo mejor. Iba a tomar mis cosas cuando escuche un grito.

- ¡Rach! – Beth salía corriendo de la habitación con una gran sonrisa para después abrazarme – dice mi mami que tu eres mi nueva mama ¿es verdad?

- ¿si? – dije un poco nerviosa, espere a que Beth me gritara con odio pero lo único que escuche fueron risas y cantos

- ¡tengo tres mamas! ¡tengo tres mamas! – brincaba por toda la sala, no entendía nada. Mire a Quinn que sonrió y se acercó a mi

- No quería otra mama a menos que fueras tu – susurro – cuando le dije que eras tu, se le fue el enojo – la mire sorprendida

- ¿enserio?

- ¿no me crees? Mírala – rio al ver como Beth seguía brincando por todos lados pero después de un rato dejo de brincar y su semblante cambio - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Finn? – si, esperábamos esa pregunta y eso la tenia que responder yo

- Nos vamos a separar, para así yo poder estar con tu mami – dije lo mas suave que pude

- ¿a él no le importo?

- Si, pero por lo mismo que me quiere. Desea que este con la persona que amo para ser feliz – bien, había dicho que amaba a Quinn que ahora me miraba sorprendida

- ¿él va a ser feliz?

- Si, espero que encuentre a alguien que lo ame – se quedo un poco pensativa pero después la sonrisa volvió a su rostro

- Bien – sin decir mas dio media vuelta y fue corriendo hacia la recamara de Quinn, todas nos extrañamos pero al poco rato llego con una cámara – quiero una foto con ustedes, mama ¿puedes tomarnos la foto? – Shelby tomo la cámara y Beth tomo nuestras manos para llevarnos al sofá. Hizo que nos sentáramos juntas y ella ponerse encima de nosotras, justo en medio. Mire a Quinn y vi su mirada brillar, vi sus labios "_yo también te amo" _dijo sin emitir sonido alguno, sonrió y volteamos hacia la cámara para que Shelby inmortalizara aquel día, aquel momento y este nuevo comienzo.

Porque para ambas era eso, un nuevo comienzo. En el que las dos estarían juntas y lucharían contra todo y todos. No necesitaban decirse ni una palabra, sus miradas lo decían todo. Las dos se amaban la una a la otra como nunca lo habían hecho.


End file.
